Lovely Min
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah sangat terdesak sekarang, Heechul-sang eomma menyuruhnya untuk membawa kekasih'nya' ke rumah. Tapi... Aish! Bahkan kekasihpun tak punya. Dan pada akhirnya, keberuntungan itu datang, memaksanya untuk berpura-pura di depan eommanya. Lee Sungmin-yeoja manis yang mempesona, harus ikut adil dalam masalah Kyuhyun. DLDR/GS/RnR Please/Chapter 8 is UP!.. END. KyuMin Fanfiction
1. Chapter Prolog

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong Jae

..

GS, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan kesalahan lain di fanfic ini.

..

Prolog

..

Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya menghirup udara segar di atas bukit. Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, ia bisa menikmati betapa segarnya udara pagi yang menyejukan.

"Hahh.. Selamat datang seoul. Aku kembali setelah meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun untuk tinggal ke jepang. Semoga!" Sungmin berteriak kencang seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Semoga hari pertamamu kembali ke seoul, mendapat keberuntungan emas. Yey!" Sungmin tertawa riang sembari loncat-loncat. Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu, ya, ia harus bergegas mencari apartement untuk tempat tinggalnya.

Sungmin menenteng ranselnya dan koper, berjalan dengan langkah pasti dan senyum yang masih merekah di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau harus kembali ke jepang. Ah! Tidak bisa! Mereka bisa saja memaksaku kembali untuk bekerja di kantor. Ih! Membosankan." Dumelnya kesal. Memikirkannya saja sudah menjadi beban, apalagi melaksanakannya. Bisa-bisa ia mati muda kalau di suruh bekerja paruh waktu dan hanya melihat tulisan-tulisan yang membosankan itu.

"Aku harus bergegas." Sungmin segera berlari ke arah jalanan, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Berusaha mencari taxi atau kendaraan lainnya. Namun tidak ada yang lewat, suasana masih sepi kalau pagi begini.

"Hahhhh.." Sungmin mendesah pelan, ia harus bersabar menunggu kalau begini caranya. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, berendam air hangat, lalu tidur nyenyak di atas kasur.

"Sabar min! Sabarrrr.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau akan segera mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, berendam di air hangat. Huhuhu."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya bermain di tali tasnya, sedangkan kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan. Sungguh imut sekali!

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah kalung emas tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Sungmin menengok lagi ke kanan dan kiri. Masih terasa sepi, dengan keberaniannya yang kuat. Ia mencoba mengambil kalung itu.

TINNNNN TINNNNNN!

-oOo-

"Eomma tidak mau tahu Cho Kyuhyun! Sekarang kau harus pulang membawa kekasihmu yang kau janjikan pada eomma. Kalau tidak! Eomma akan-

"Iyaaa! Aku mengerti eomma. Aku akan membawa gadis itu padamu hari ini!"

"Astaga! Awas yah, eomma akan memasukanmu ke kandang singa kalau kau tidak segera mengenalkannya pada eomma! Mengerti!"

KLIK

Kyuhyun mendengus marah. Eomamnya menyuruhnya untuk membawa seorang gadis? Sekarang juga?

"Aish! Ini salah noona juga! Kenapa waktu itu celetuk mengatakan kalau aku harus cepat menikah. Huh! Ini benar-benar menyusahkan." Kyuhyun menggebrak setir mobil itu tanpa fokus menatap ke arah depan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia melihat seorang perempuan berjongkok di tengah jalan.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang gadis itu lakukan."

TINNNNN TINNNNN!

SRETTT!

Kyuhyun refleks mengerem mobilnya saat dirinya hampir saja menabrak perempuan itu. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, kemudian ia bergerak cepat untuk keluar dan melihat keadaan perempuan itu.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati saat melihat perempuan itu hanya bengong dengan wajah datar, menatap kosong tepat di plat mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat, mencoba menyentuh perempuan itu. Namun, ia malah tersentak saat melihat tubuh yang menurutnya mungil itu jatuh.

GREB!

"Ya ampun! Dia pingsan." Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. Kemudian ia mendongakkan wajah perempuan itu.

DEG!

Kyuhyun seakan-akan melihat pemandangan indah hanya melihat wajah perempuan manis itu. "Manis sekali." Ujarnya sembari mengelus pipi perempuan itu. Namun, ia segera tersadar karena perempuan itu pingsan. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh lemas itu ke dalam mobil. Membawanya pulang ke mansion Cho.

::::: Lovely Min :::::

Heechul duduk menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa besar miliknya. Ia menunggu sang putra untuk kembali pulang membawa apa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Ya, Heechul ingin Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tentu saja ia punya pilihan sendiri. Perempuan itu harus manis, cantik, menawan, baik, lembut, sopan, perhatian pada dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak sesuai, maka Heechul akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan Kyuhyun harus mencari lagi.

"Dimana anak nakal itu." Gerutu Heechul mulai kesal karena menunggu begitu lama.

CKLEK

Heechul segera berdiri saat mendengar suar pintu terbuka, Heechul sangat antusias menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak kaget karena Kyuhyun tengah menggendong seorang perempuan mungil.

Heechul mendekat dan mencoba bertanya, menghadang langkah Kyuhyun. "Kyu! Siapa dia? Aigoo, manis sekali. Kau hebat sekali memilih." Heechul tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah cantik itu yang tengah tertidur.

Tertidur?

Heechul melotot marah pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun babo! Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Marahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus marah. "Dia pingsan eomma, lebih baik bantu aku membawanya ke kamar."

Heechul langsung tersadar dan bergerak cepat menuju kamar untuk menyiapakan tempatnya.

"Tidurkan disini, cepat! Panggil dokter kyu." Ujar Heechul setelah menyelimuti perempuan manis itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu eomam, dia hanya shock karena tadi hampir tertabrak." Ujarnya jujur.

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya melirik ke arah perempuan yang membuatnya terpesona itu. "Untung saja aku menolongnya." Gumamnya lirih.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan, mengusap dahi perempuan manis itu. "Dia kan kekasihmu, sudah sepantasnya kau menolongnya. Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Kekasih? Kekasih? Ah, Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau ia harus pulang membawa kekasihnya, padahal ia belum punya pacar selama ini.

"I-iya eomma, dia kekasihku." Jawab Kyuhyun spontan.

Heechul kembali tersenyum. "Kalau menantu eomma semanis ini, sudah pasti aku akan bahagia. Semoga dia cepat bangun." Doanya tulus.

Dan Kyuhyun, ia harus memikirkan lagi soal 'kekasihnya' itu. Sudah terlanjur basah, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berkata 'Ya' pada Heechul. Dan perempuan manis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Kyuhyun harus membuat perjanjian dengannya.

"Hhh.. Ini akan sulit nantinya. Aku saja tidak kenal gadis manis itu." Gumamnya tanpa bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

:::: TBC ::::

Bagaimana dengan ff ini?

Apa ceritanya pasaran? Kalau iya bakal aku hapus...

Minta pendapat, boleh? Hehehe :)

Kalau di ffn gk begitu banyak yg suka (review) karena aku berpikir yang review lah yang suka. kk~

Maka ff ini aku lanjutin di fb aja deh. hehe~

Gomawoooo :)


	2. Chapter 1

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje, aneh.

..

A/N :: Terima kasih buat reviewnya di chap prolog. Aku pikir ff ini gk ada yang suka, hehe. Seperti biasa kalau ff yang aku buat pasti berantakan alurnya. Jadi maaf yah kalau chap 1 ini sangat mengecewakan pembaca. Buat cerita, aku lom pernah baca ff yang kayak gini alurnya. Jadi buat ajah, pasaran pasti ini ff.

Kalau udah baca, saya minta tanggapan ini ff pantes lanjut gk yah? Agak pesimis gitu. Ff lain juga pesimis sih :(

..

Chapter 1

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

Ketika membuka matanya, yang Sungmin rasakan adalah perasaan aneh dan juga linglung. Kedua matanya mengerjab pelan, ia menatap ke arah langit kamar dengan datar. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Oh! Dia sudah bangun Kyu!" Heechul berteriak girang. "Ah, kau tidak apa sayang?" Tanyanya lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya menjadi bingung dan mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap Heechul yang tengah tersenyum sumringah padanya.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Heechul segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan di sana. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih diam dalam kebingungan, menatap bergantian dirinya dan Heechul.

"Ah, sayang kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Refleks Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menyentuh dahi Sungmin. Sedikit melirik ke arah Heechul yang masih tersenyum kagum. Kyuhyun merutuki dalam hati perbuatannya kali ini. Huff!

Sungmin tambah bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia dimana? Mereka berdua siapa? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Pikirannya terus berkecamuk.

Heechul mengedipkan matanya melihat betapa perhatiannya Kyuhyun pada perempuan itu. Heechul mendesah lega. "Anak manis kau ingin di buatkan minuman oleh eomma?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, kemudian ia mencoba bersuara. "Eum, aku dimana? K-kalian siapa?" Tanyanya sedikit takut.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia tengah menahan nafasnya.

"Eomma!"

Heechul terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar panggilan keras Kyuhyun. "Ish! Tidak usah berteriak begitu!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik lengan Heechul. "Eomma, bisa kau buatkan makanan dan minuman?"

Heechul melirik Sungmin yang masih kebingungan itu. "Tapi eomma masih ingin bersama kekasihmu itu." Rengeknya. "Mungkin kepalanya terbentur atau apa, kenapa dia tidak mengenalimu?" Ujarnya sedih.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merakit kata-kata agar Heechul percaya. "Tidak. Dia memang seperti itu, eum.. Agak pikun, sedikit." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Heechul.

Heechul melotot. "Apa? Ya ampun. Berarti eomma harus belikan dia obat daya ingat." Serunya.

Sungmin yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang semakin di buat bingung oleh percakapan ibu dan anak itu. 'Mereka siapa sih?! Kenapa aku ada di sini coba?' Gerutunya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Heechul. "Yaa, eomma nanti hubungi kenalan eomma yang dokter itu untuk membelinya. Sekarang eomma buatkan makanannya untuk kekasihku. Oke?" Kyuhyun menghela Heechul menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, jaga menantu eomma dengan baik."

BLAM

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mendekati Sungmin yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak apa nona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. Masih linglung.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil air minum yang berada di atas meja. "Ini, minumlah. Mungkin kau masih shock karena tadi pagi aku hampir saja menabrakmu."

Sungmin melotot kaget. Menabrak? Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Eum, maafkan aku nona." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin masih mencerna keadaan. Sedetik kemudian ia ingat semua, kejadian pertama kali ia kembali ke seoul, lalu berusaha mencari taxi agar cepat mendapat apartement, lalu ia melihat sebuah kalung emas di jalan, bermaksud mengambilnya tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan hampir saja menabraknya saat itu.

"Kyaaa! Aku ingat." Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berteriak kencang, membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Aduh, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kyuhyun berucap lagi.

Sungmin mendengus. "Jadi, jadi kau yang hampir saja menabrakku?" Tuduhnya tajam.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Begini, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi. Sungguh." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sungmin yang merasa dirinya harus segera pergi, tentu saja celingak-celinguk mencari tas dan kopernya. Ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan masalah tadi pagi, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah berendam dia air hangat dan mendapatkan apartement bagus.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya. "Dimana tas dan koperku? Kau membawaku kesini pasti juga membawa barangku itu kan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya turun dari atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di sana. Aduh." Kyuhyun meringis, merasa bersalah lagi.

Sungmin melotot kaget. "Apa?! Ya ampun! Kau ini bagaimana sih, di dalamnya banyak sekali barang-barangku. Uang, paspor, handphone dan segala macam. Astaga!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seraya meremas kepalanya kuat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Nanti kita cari lagi di sana, sekarang kau duduk tenang dan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin agar duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sungmin menarik tangannya cepat. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. "Begini, pertama aku ingin minta maaf soal penabrakan tadi."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Yah, aku maafkan. Karena kau juga sudah mau bertanggung jawab, dan menolongku. Terima kasih kembali." Jawab Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong. "Kedua, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak membawa serta barang-barangmu kesini. Aku gelabakan sekali tadi."

Sungmin mendengus. "Semoga saja, barangku masih ada di sana. Kalau hilang bagaimana?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya takut, ia tidak akan punya uang untuk membeli apartement dan makanan nanti. Terus dia harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Dan juga ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke jepang kalau parpornya hilang. "Aaaa! Aku bisa mati kalau begini." Teriak Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Aku akan mengganti semuanya kalau kau mau. Sekarang dengarkan aku lagi."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku punya masalah serius, soal eommaku tadi. Aku akan mengganti semuanya asal kau mau membantuku untuk beberapa minggu saja."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun seraya mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah sangat terdesak, karena kejadian tadi pagi itu membuatku beruntung sekali. Kau.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG!

Sungmin kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau bilang?" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah gila yah? Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu namamu, dan kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin, menatap yeoja manis itu penuh permohonan. "Please.. Hanya kau yang membantuku sekarang. Lagi pula, aku sudah memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku."

JDUARR!

Sungmin menganga lebar, kepalanya bagai di sambar petir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama kau mau, eommaku tidak akan keberatan." Kyuhyun kembali menawar.

Sungmin melepas pegangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin begitu semakin terpana saja. Sungmin sangat cantik, pantas saja ia dan eomma langsung suka dan terpikat oleh Sungmin.

"Hhh.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sebenarnya masalah ini juga bisa menjadi tempat bersembunyi dari orang tuanya yang mungkin sedang mencarinya. Ya, Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau bekerja di kantor yang membosankan itu. Lagi pula, namja di hadapnnya ini membuat perjanjian. Menjadi kekasih sementara di hadapan Heechul, ia juga bisa tinggal gratis di sini dan bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun menatap heran akan Sungmin yang tersenyum sendiri. "Hey, bagaimana?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis, begitu manis di mata Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Tapi aku tinggal di sini kan? Aku tidak punya rumah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ya, kau akan tinggal dini. Apa! Kau tidak punya rumah?"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku kabur dari rumah. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee Sungmin."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan seraya melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Deal."

"Lee Sungmin, kita akan membicarakan ini nanti. Aku harap kau mau berbaik hati membantuku." Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu selama kau juga membantuku untuk bersembunyi di sini."

"Bersembunyi? Kau kabur?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Iya, aku kabur dari rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi perempuan monoton yang hidupnya hanya membaca dokumen berisi hal aneh, mengawasi karyawan bekerja, pulang malam setiap hari. Aku bukan tipen perempuan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak sampai begitu kalau kau bisa mengatur kegiatanmu."

Sungmin menggerutu kecil. "Gampang sekali berbicara. Coba kalau kau yang mengalami."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengalaminya, bahkan aku sudah menjabat sebagai CEO selama dua tahun di perusahaan ayahku. Dan hidupku tidak monoton."

"Ya ya."

"Kau pasti anak manja kan? Tapi biasanya anak manja tidak akan berani untuk kabur dari rumah."

Sungmin melotot marah ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku memang anak manja, tapi karena keterpaksaan yang aku alami, maka kabur adalah hal utama yang menyelamatkanku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengerti."

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat, di sana berdiri sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, bukan Kyuhyun. Ya, dia adalah Cho Heechul.

"Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya sayang, eomma sudah siapkan makanan sehat untukmu. Kajja!" Heechul tanpa ragu langsung menyeret lengan Sungmin dengan lembut untuk ia ajak makan di bawah.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua yeoja itu menghilang dari hadapannya kembali tersenyum lega. "Masalah 'kekasih' sudah selesai. Fiuh!"

::::: Lovely Min :::::

Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap, karena perutnya juga sangat lapar. Belum di isi dari pertama ia kabur dari rumah. Heechul yang berada di sebelahnya menatap Sungmin berbinar, calon menantunya itu menyukai masakannya. Ah, dia sangat senang sekali ada yang mau makan masakan buatannya sampai hampir habis begini.

"Kau lapar ya? Eomma senang kalau kau menghabiskan makanannya." Heechul mengusap dahi Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Lalu tersenyum ke arah Heechul. "Maafkan aku ahjumma, aku lapar sekali. Sungguh." Kedua matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia memang sedikit sensitive kalau soal perasaan.

Heechul menggeleng cepat. "Tidak masalah sayang, kau boleh makan sepuasnya di sini."

Sungmin segera meminum air putih. Kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain. Kedua matanya menatap piring-piring yang tadi berisi makanan penuh sekarang sudah hampir tak tersisa isinya. "Aku menghabiskannya, nanti ahjumma dan Kyuhyun tidak makan lagi."

Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Ya ampun, kau ini. Kan eomma punya banyak pelayan di rumah, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Sungmin mendesah dalam hati. 'Bodohnya aku' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Beginilah dia, kalau sudah soal makan pasti lupa segalanya.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Lee Sungmin imnida ahjumma."

"Eii, jangan panggil ahjumma sekarang. Panggil Eomma, karena eomma sudah memutuskan kalau kau cocok untuk Kyuhyun."

"N-ne?"

Heechul mengangguk cepat. "Minnie, apa kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ah, bukankah dia kabur dari rumah. Masa bilang jujur pada Heechul, bisa-bisa nanti di tanya aneh-aneh lagi.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartement eomma, orang tuaku berada di jepang." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Begini, kalau kau bersedia maukah kau tinggal di sini bersama eomma dan Kyuhyun? Jangan tinggal sendiri, nanti berbahaya."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. "Bolehkan, eomma?" Tanyanya pelan-pelan.

Heechul mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, kan minnie adalah calon istri Kyuhyun."

DEG!

"Kalian pasangan kekasih yang serasi, tentu saja eomma menyetujui hubungan kalian. Apalagi, kau adalah gadis manis impian eomma. Eomma tidak sabar melihatmu dan Kyuhyun menikah. Lalu mempunyai cucu-cucu yang cantik dan tampan, kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia." Heechul berhenti berbicara seraya mendekap kedua tangannya yang mengepal di dadanya.

Sungmin masih duduk di sana dengan tampang kaget. "Menikah?"

...

TBC

...

Maaf untuk typo, gk sempet edit karena ketik di hp dan langsung nulis ajah ^^

Dikit banget, sengaja berhenti di situ keke.. Pantas lanjut gk sih ini epep :(


	3. Chapter 2

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong

Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai

EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje,

aneh.

..

Chapter 2

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

"Me-menikah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan terbata-bata.

Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan berbinar. "Tentu saja, bukannya kalian saling mencintai? Lagi pula eomma sangat setuju. Eomma punya firasat kalau kau adalah perempuan terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." Heechul memeluk lengan Sungmin, mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan sedikit menggerutu kecil. Mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, tidak mungkin dia dan Kyuhyun menikah bukan? Bisa jadi masalah untuk mereka.

Aish!

Heechul menarik lengan Sungmin, mencoba mencari perhatian yeoja manis itu. Sungmin menoleh seraya tersenyum, canggung.

"Oh iya, eomma akan siapkan kamarmu nanti yah. Sementara itu eomma akan menyuruh anak buah eomma untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu di apartement." Ujarnya bersemangat, ia ingin Sungmin tinggal di mansionnya. Harus, dan tidak boleh tidak. Ia sudah menyukai Sungmin sejak awal ia melihat yeoja manis itu berada di gendongan Kyuhyun karena pingsan. Tidak tahu, hatinya mengatakan kalau ia harus memiliki Sungmin sebagai menantunya. Titik!

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu eomma, nanti aku dan Kyuhyun yang akan mengambilnya." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum menyakinkan.

Heechul mendesah pelan. "Baiklah." Kemudian ia kembali menatap piring Sungmin. "Sayang, apa kau masih lapar? Eomma bisa suruh pelayang untuk memasakan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih." Sungmin kembali meminum air putih.

TAP..TAP

"Sungmin, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin -pura-pura mesra di depan Heechul-

Sungmin mengangguk canggung. "Ya ya. Ayo kita pergi kyu." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, di ikuti oleh Heechul yang langsung merangkul lengan Sungmin.

"Kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggaruk dahinya. "Ini, kami ingin pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu eomma."

Heechul menjawab 'Oh'. Kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin. "Setelah mengambil barang-barang berharga milikmu, segera kembali yah. Jangan pergi lama-lama. Dan jangan menginap di apartement Sungmin, mengerti kyu." Heechul memberikan tatapan tajamnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Iyaaa, eomma tenang saja. Ayo." Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat, membawanya keluar dari mansion.

Heechul tersenyum melihat kepergian KyuMin yang berjalan berdampingan seraya saling menggenggam erat tautan tangan mereka. Ah! Begitu romantis.

Kemudian Heechul mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku bajunya. Menghubungi seseorang.

PIP

'Halo, istriku ada apa?'

Heechul tersenyum seraya duduk di kursi. "Kapan kau pulang hannie? Aku rindu padamu."

Suara di seberang sana malah terkekeh kecil. 'Setelah pekerjaanku di china selesai, maka aku akan segera pulang.'

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia memanggil Hangeng dengan keras. "Hannie! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

'Humm? Soal apa?'

"Soal Kyuhyun, aku sudah menemukan seorang perempuan yang begitu manis. Dia sangat cocok mendampingi anak kita, aku juga suka dengannya. Dia terlihat sangat manis dan baik." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

'Benarkah? Wah, aku ingin cepat pulang dan melihat seperti apa calon menantuku.'

"Benar, dia sangat manis sekali. Makanya kau cepatlah pulang dan melihat betapa serasinya mereka."

'Iya, aku akan segera pulang heenim-ah. Oh ya, apa Kyuhyun melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik di perusahaan?'

Heechul mengangguk dengan cepat meskipun tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun itu seperti dirimu, bekerja dengan penuh kelembutan tapi sangat pandai mematahakan omongan orang. Membuat mereka berakhir dengan kalah." Heechul memberikan jempol untuk suami dan anaknya.

'Aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau perusahaan di seoul begitu sukses dan berhasil memenangkan tender. Kyuhyun memang hebat."

"Ya ya. Hannie, sudah dulu yah, aku ingin membereskan kamar. Bye!"

'Bye chagyaa.'

PIP

Heechul mematikan telfonnya dan segera memanggil beberapa pelayan di sana. "Hey! Cepat kemari! Ada pekerjaan baru untuk kalian. Bersihkan kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun dan ganti seprainya dengan warna pink!"

::::: Lovely Min :::::

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di tempat di mana tadi pagi kejadian naas itu terjadi. Sungmin segera saja membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan mencari barang-barangnya di sana, di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang juga masih merasa bersalah.

Sungmin melongo saat tidak menemukan jejak tas ransel dan kopernya. Sambil menggigit jemarinya, Sungmin mencari ke seluruh penjuruh tempat itu. Tapi tidak sepanjang jalan, hanya di tempat itu saja. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis, astaga! jelas saja ia hampir menangis, barang-barang di dalam tas ransel dan kopernya begitu banyak sekali. -Perlengkapan wanita-

"Hueee! Hilang! Hilang semua!" Sungmin masih terus mencari sampai akhirnya ia pasrah dan terduduk di aspal dengan menangis keras. "Aku miskin! Aku miskin!" Serunya menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bersalah karena tidak kepikiran sama tas ransel dan koper milik Sungmin. Ini gara-gara ia panik saat Sungmin pingsan begitu saja. Dengan canggung Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, ikut berjongkok di depan yeoja manis itu.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Itu karena aku terlalu pani kau kenapa-kenapa karena hampir tertabrak oleh mobilku." Kyuhyun berbicara hati-hati, melihat Sungmin yang masih menangis meratapi nasibnya membuatnya iba. "Kita pulang saja, lagi pula kita tidak akan mungkin menemukannya."

Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya. "Hukss.. Semuanya lenyap! Hukss.." Tangisnya masih sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh pipi Sungmin, ingin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi yeoja manis itu. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Masih terlalu canggung dan takut Sungmin berpikiran macam-macam.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Memang kau bisa mengganti semuanya? Handphone, laptop, paspor, tabunganku yang berisi beberapa juta won, buku diaryku, baju-baju pink-ku, dan semuanya. Hukss."

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. "Termasuk.. Eum, pakaian dalam?" Tanyanya polos.

Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya sejenak untuk memproses pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang spontan itu. "Apaa! Jangan bicara mesum di hadapanku." Selanya kesal. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan barusan.

"Apa? Apa? Aku tidak salah kan? Itu kan termasuk barang-barangmu yang hilang? Lagi pula mana mungkin kau tidak memakainya."

Sungmin melotot kaget mendengarnya. "Kau!"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu meratapi sesuatu yang sudah hilang. Kita pulang saja, aku berjanji akan menggantinya. Eomma-ku juga akan menyediakan untukmu." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menariknya menuju mobil.

"Hukss.. Kau harus berjanji ya. Aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke jepang lagi."

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. "Kau ini aneh sekali, bukankah kau itu kabur dari rumah. Kalau kabur tidak akan ada keinginan untuk kembali ke rumah." Sela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tapi kan setidaknya aku masih bisa berjaga-jaga kalau memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan, di dalam tasku ada album foto keluargaku. Hukss.." Sungmin kembali menunduk, air matanya tumpah lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin tidak tega, dengan perlahan ia mencoba untuk memeluk Sungmin.

GREB!

Berhasil!

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengertakan pelukannya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis lagi, nanti juga ada jalannya." Bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat, menangis di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman. "Tapi, kau akan menampungku kan?" Sungmin mendongak.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, perjanjian itu kan baru saja di mulai. Kau juga tidak ada tempat kan? Tidak bisa kemana-mana kalau tidak ada uang? Jadi tinggal bersamaku saja."

Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak enak sudah membohongi eomma-mu, dia keliatan sangat baik meskipun wajahnya sangar."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penilaian Sungmin terhadap Heechul hanya bisa tertawa.

Sungmin mengernyit aneh. "Kenapa? Ada yang lucu dengan ucapanku?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, masih tertawa. "Tidak kok, lucu saja, kau itu jujur sekali yah. Eomma-ku memang sangar dengan mulutnya yang tajam bagai pisau itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, sekali berbicara dalam keadaan kesal, ucapannya akan sangat menusuk ke ulu hati."

Sungmin melongo mendengarnya. "Astaga! Bisa jadi kalau eomma-mu tahu aku hanya kekasih pura-puramu, pasti beliau akan marah padaku." Takutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jangan sampai eomma tahu, tapi sepertinya eomma tidak akan bisa marah padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. "Aku ini anaknya, sudah tinggal bersama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, tahu sifatnya sekaligus tabiatnya. Eomma kalau sudah suka dengan seseorang yang ia anggap baik dan cocok di hatinya, maka.."

"Makaaaa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan bisa membenci orang itu. Ah sudah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk sedih, sepertinya kembali ingat dengan tas dan kopernya. "Baiklah."

::::: Lovely Min :::::

Heechul berteriak girang seraya tersenyum begitu gembira melihat kamar yang akan Sungmin tempati sudah sangat rapi dan tampak mewah dengan warna pink yang mendominasi serta barang-barang di sana yang tertapa rapi.

"Aku yakin pasti minnie suka. Dia kan perempuan manis, pasti suka warna pink. Hahhh.. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya pulang." Heechul tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah almari baju, membukanya pelan. "Ah! Almari ini begitu besar, nanti akan aku tambah baju minnie." Ujarnya.

"Nyonya, tuan muda sudah kembali." Ujar salah satu maid di luar pintu.

Heechul terlonjak girang. "Mereka sudah kembali." Gumamnya senang sebelum berlari ke bawah menemui Sungmin, ya Sungmin. Bukan Kyuhyun. kk

"Minnie!" Heechul berlari ke arah KyuMin dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. "Eomma sudah siapkan kamar khusus untukmu- Eh? Kau kenapa?" Heechul mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang masih memerah karena habis menangis lagi di dalam mobil.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak apa eomma. Ini, aku." Sungmin begitu kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, apalagi tatapan mata Heechul yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran serta tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun segera menyela. "Eomma! Begini, tadi kan aku dan Sungmin ke apartement. Tapi, terjadi masalah besar di sana."

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tangannya masih mengelus lengan Sungmin. "Ada apa kyu? Dan mana barang-barang milik Sungmin?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Yah, itu masalahnya eomma. Itu."

"Kenapa kyu!" Bentak Heechul tak sabaran, membuat KyuMin terlonjak kaget.

"Apartement Sungmin mengalami kebakaran tadi pagi, menyebabkan bangunan di sana rusak parah dan sekaligus menhancurkan semua barang milik Sungmin." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sangat lancar mengatakan kebohongan di depan Heechul.

"Astaga!" Heechul kembali memeluk Sungmin. "Kasian sekali calon menantuku. Tenang saja sayang, eomma akan siapkan gantinya. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya, ikut eomma." Heechul segera menghela Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Sungmin sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan satu kalimat.

'Bagaimana ini?'

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian menjawab dengan gerakan bibir saja. 'Tenang saja.'

-oOo-

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar barunya, kedua mata Sungmin membulat kaget, tapi sangat imut di mata Heechul. "I-ini.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. 'Berlebihan.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Heechul menarik lengan Sungmin agar duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kamarnya bagus kan? Eomma sendiri loh yang mendekorasinya." Ujar Heechul dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Eomma, tidak perlu seperti ini juga. Aku-

"Ssst. Tidak ada bantahan sedikitpun, nikmati saja."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Heechul. "Sungmin merasa ini sedikit berlebihan, kan eomma baru bertemu denganku." Ujarnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Heechul terlalu peduli padanya sampai seperti ini.

Heechul menggeleng cepat, mengusap pipi Sungmin pelan. "Tidak apa, kan sudah eomma bilang kalau eomma merasa cocok denganmu dan kau sangat pantas berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu menikah nantinya, huu eomma akan sangat senang sekali."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa ini benar-benar berlebihan. Heechul mirip sekali dengan eommanya, begitu memanjakannya. Ya ampun! Kenapa jadi ingat eomma kandunganya begini. Pikirnya sedih.

"Jangan sungkan, lagi pula kau tidak ada tempat tinggal kan. Dan tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke jepang beberapa waktu ke depan."

Sungmin kembali mengulas senyum terbaiknya. "Pasporku juga hilang eomma, tidak bisa buat lagi." Gumamnya sedikit sedih.

Heechul berdehem sebentar. "Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, tinggal di sini saja." Dan sepertinya Heechul tidak rela Sungmin pergi dari rumahnya yang besar ini. Terlihat jelas dari ucapannya yang tersirat kata 'tidak rela'.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, aku akan tinggal disini eomma."

Heechul kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau masih pusing tiduran saja yah, eomma tahu kamu pasti lelah habis menangis tadi. Eomma keluar yah." Heechul mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin, kemudian keluar dari kamar Sungmin cepat, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Kemudian Sungmin melihat isi kamar barunya.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, bahkan hampir mirip dengan kamar lamaku." Desahnya pelan sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Sedangkan di luar Heechul tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak bisa, Sungmin harus tinggal di sini terus. Kan dia calon istri Kyuhyun, aku sudah menyukainya dari pertama melihat. Dia harus tetap disini." Ujarnya possesive. Heechul bersendekap, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa aku paksa Kyuhyun cepat menikahi Sungmin saja ya? Kan otomatis Sungmin akan tinggal di sini."

Heechul mendesah pelan. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkannya. "Aduh-

"Eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Heechul menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Eomma kenapa lagi? Tampak serius sekali."

Heechul menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, eomma sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksud eomma?"

Heechul terkekeh kecil. "Kau mencintai Sungmin kan?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "M-maksud eomma?"

"Ish! Kyuhyun babo, kau mencintai Sungmin kan?" Desak Heechul seraya menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "N-ne, k-kenapa?" Tanyanya gugup.

Heechul tersenyum senang. "Eomma ingin kau menikahi Sungmin secepatnya."

"Apa?!"

::: TBC ::

Yaaaa.. TBC mengganggu. kk

Sedikit ya? Maaf, hanya segini yang ada. Gk bisa buat chap panjang, nanti jadi bosen lagi alias ngelantur kata-katanya. hehe..

Aku udah baca review chingudeul semua, kk.. kenapa pada ketawa yah? Perasaan gk niat buat lucu loh. Wkwk..

Ada yang tanya juga kalau fanfic ini ringan apa berat. Udah ketahuan kan kalau ff ini pasti ringan. hehe.. Aku mau buat yang ringan2, soalnya ff lainku pada berat dah th. haha..

*Iyaaaa, min itu anak orang kaya juga. Dia kabur dari rumah karena gk mau jadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya. Kan dia bukan type yeoja yang suka bekerja yang berpikir berat, dia anak manja. Jelas kan?

GWS for me.. Aku lagi sakit gigi, gk enak badan. Nulis pun setengah2, jadi bakalan lemot update. Padahal ide udah numpuk, jadi bakal langgar janji gk update cepet kalau reviewnya nambah. Hueee mianhae..

Ya udah deh, minta review di chap 2 ini. Yang banyak yahhhhhhh.. hehe #maksa


	4. Chapter 3

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje, aneh.

..

Chapter 3

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kuat saat mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Apa!"

Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Ish! Jangan berteriak Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa bertanya dengan baik kan pada eomma." Dengus Heechul.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sembari meringis pelas. Apa? Menikah? Ya ampun! Bahkan dalam benaknya belum terpikir untuk menikah, apalagi dengan Sungmin yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu dan itu karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Jujur sih, Kyuhyun memang tertarik dengan Sungmin saat pandangan pertama. Tapi kan..

"Eomma sangat suka dengan Sungmin, dari raut wajahnya itu sudah menunjukan kalau dia adalah gadis pembawa keberuntungan. Eomma tidak mau yang lain!" Heechul melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

"Ya, tidak bisa secepat itu eomma. Kita harus perkenalan dulu." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalan apa coba? Kau kan sudah lama pacaran dengan Sungmin. Hanya saja kebodohanmu yang tidak mengenalkannya pada eomma! Menyebalkan!" Heechul melotot pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Heechul. Aish! Kenapa eommanya jadi kekanan-kanakan begini. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Pernikahan bisa kita bicarakan nanti eomma sayang, sekarang eomma masuk kamar saja." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Heechul menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu kamar Sungmin. "Ya sudah, eomma akan bicarakan nanti saja. Lagi pula eomma belum bertemu dengan orang tua Sungmin." Heechul tersenyum senang, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Hhh.. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Menikah? Menikah?" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Akan jadi masalah besar kalau sampai menikah." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi sebelum beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

=oOo=

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senang, akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan setelah kembali seoul terwujud, -Berendam di air hangat-

"Rasanya nyaman sekali di dalam dan tidak ingin keluar. Kkk.." Gumam Sungmin sembari terkikik kecil. Kemudian ia beranjak ke atas ranjang dan rebahan di sana. Di lihatnya langit di luar, sudah hampir sore. Biasanya kalau sore begini ia akan pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya ke club untuk bersenang-senang dan bergosip atau ke mall untuk berbelanja. Tapi, sekrang sudah tidak bisa. Ia kan sedang kabur.

Memang, sebagai anak bebas dan manja seperti dirinya itu bukan masalah. Dan hidupnya mulai berubah saat sang ayah mengambil semua fasilitas yang ia miliki, sehingga membuatnya berhenti keluar sore sampai malam.

"Apa orang tuaku mencariku? Biasanya kalau anak orang kaya hilang pasti di pajang di majalah atau koran. Aduh! Bisa bahaya kalau sampai itu terjadi." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat, merasa gelisah bukan main. Yang ia takutka adalah kalau nanti Heechul tahu. Bisa bahaya!

TOK

TOK

CEKLEK

"Minnie?"

Sungmin menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah pintu kamar. "Eomma."

Heechul tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Begini, kan eomma belum membeli pakaianmu. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke toko baju. Kau bisa pilih baju apa saja disana. Mau kan sayang?" Tanya Heechul dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul. Beli baju ya? Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin berpikir. "Tapi eomma, nanti merepotkan. Di beri kamar saja aku sudah bersyukur." Ujar Sungmin. Ya, ia memang manja dan suka di manja, tapi itu berlaku untuk kedua orang tuanya saja. Kalau dengan orang lain ia merasa malu dan tidak pantas.

Heechul menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada bantahan, ikut eomma ke butik. Kau sudah mandi bukan? Ayo." Heechul menarik lengan Sungmin.

"T-tapi eomma?" Sungmin ingin menolak lagi.

"Ssst. Kyuhyun akan mengantar kita." Paksa Heechul. "Ayo sungminnie."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah di tarik oleh Heechul keluar kamar.

=oOo=

Butik Cho's Family

"Sayang! Pilih mana yang kau suka. Eomma akan pilih baju yang lain. Okayy!" Heechul melenggang pergi dari hadapan KyuMin.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Astaga, ini berlebihan. Kenapa eomma-mu seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut mendesah pelan. "Dia terobsesi memiliki menantu manis, saat aku membawamu ke rumah dalam keadaan pingsan saja, eomma langsung melihatmu dengan mata berbinar. Jadi, ikuti saja kemauan eomma." Jelas Kyuhyun, menatap Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kyu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak perlu mengerti apapun soal sikap eomma. Dia itu terobsesi."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Dan aku bisa gila mendadak kalau kita di suruh menikah nanti, apa kata dunia?" Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti tidak ingin menikah dengannya itu menjadi sedih. Sedih? Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Setelah itu kembali melirik Sungmin lagi.

"Kalau misalnya kita menikah bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Ya menikah, sebagai sepasang suami istri." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin melotot. "Jadi kau berniat menikahiku? Yang benar saja!" Seru Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau kebohongan ini sampai membuat kita menikah. Maka.." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, mendekati Sungmin dan berbisik di telingan yeoja manis itu. "Aku akan menjadi namja yang beruntung."

Sungmin menganga lebar mendengarnya, berani sekali namja Cho ini, Sungmin ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar Heechul memanggilnya.

"Ish!" Sungmin mendesis sebelum menghampiri Heechul.

Kyuhyun melihat punggung itu menjauh sampai tak terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir Kyuhyun, ah sepertinya ia benar-benar tertarik dengan Sungmin. Dan ia akan menarik satu kesimpulan sekarang. Sepertinya, menikah dengan Sungmin tidak akan menjadi beban.

Tapi...

"Aku menyukainya, tapi apa dia menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Apa pesonaku kurang?"

::::: Lovely Min :::::

Heechul menempelkan baju yang ia pilih ke tubuh Sungmin. Kemudian tersenyum. "Ini sangat manis, cocok sekali denganmu. Kita ambil ini." Heechul menaruh baju itu ke ranjang.

Sungmin melihat dengan pandangan horror tumpukan baju di dalam ranjang itu. "Eomma, itu terlalu banyak. Cukup dua atau tiga saja." Risih Sungmin.

Heechul menggeleng. "Semua cocok denganmu, tenang saja. Butik eomma tidak akan rugi." Bisik Heechul pelan.

"Iya, tapi."

"Dan eomma juga sudah pilihkan gaun pengantin yang indah untukmu."

DEG!

"Ne!" Refleks Sungmin berteriak di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul tertawa melihat Sungmin yang sangat terkejut itu. "Sepertinya eomma terlalu terburu-buru yah? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, eomma ingin kau dan Kyuhyun cepat menikah." Heechul kembali memilih baju, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sana dengan keadaan diam mematung.

'Eomma! Appa!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang baru datang mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sungmin berdiri di sana dengan pandangan kosong. "Hey! Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Tapi langsung membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Marahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekati ranjang yang berisi pakaian yang Heechul beli khusus untuknya. "Lihat ini, eomma-mu membeli semua ini. Terlalu banyak."

"Sudah, terima saja."

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa saja bicara seperti itu, tapi bagiku tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerima barang berlebihan dari orang lain kecuali itu dari orang tuaku kyu. Mengertilah." Sungmin menekankan kata 'mengertilah'.

"Sayang! Sudah semua kan? Eomma akan membungkusnya dan nanti akan di antar oleh pegawai di sini. Sekarang kita makan di caffe. Ayo kita berangkat kyu!" Heechul menggandeng lengan Sungmin cepat dan diikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

-oOo-

Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan pelan, masih memikirkan soal tadi. 'Aish! Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun, nanti appa akan marah besar padaku dan eomma pasti kecewa padaku. Meskipun pura-pura, tapi kalau ketahuan kan bisa berabe.' Jeritnya dalam hati. Terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

Heechul menyentuh bahu Sungmin. "Sayang, eomma ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Dan membicarakan soal pernikahan kalian, apa bisa?" Ucapan Heechul hampir membuat Sungmin tersedak, tapi masih bisa ia tahan.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Itu, sepertinya appa dan eomma Sungmin sedang sibuk. Jadi sulit di ganggu." Elaknya, sedikit melirik Kyuhyun meminta bantuan.

Kyuhyun yang tahu kode itu di berikan untuknya, langsung menarik perhatian eommanya. "Eomma!"

Heechul terlonjak kaget mendegar panggilan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Anak nakal ini, bisa tidak kalau kau memanggil eomma tidak perlu berteriak." Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aih! Eomma jangan bicarakan pernikahan lagi." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau selingkuh." Tuduhnya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya. "Selingkuh? Astaga! Astaga! Aku ini type pria setia sampai mati. Eomma jangan berpikiran seperti itu, dan lagi pula orang tua Sungmin ada di jepang, mereka belum bisa pulang untuk waktu lama. Jadi, sebelum eomma bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin maka kita tidak bisa menikah." Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Kyuhyun meneguk air putih di sebelahnya.

Heechul merengut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. "Kenapa kau ngotot sekali. Seharusnya kau senang kalau menikah cepat dengan Sungmin." Tuduh Heechul lagi.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat. Bagaimana cara meyakinkan Heechul, eommanya itu terlalu pintar. "Ten-tentu saja aku mencintai Sungmin dan ingin menikah cepat dengannya, tapi tidak bisa tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tua Sungmin." Kyuhyun dengan perasaan gugup mengatakan semua itu di hadapan Heechul yang terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan tatapan tajam ibunya itu.

"Eomma!"

Heechul berdecak malas. "Kau itu payah Cho Kyuhyun, astaga!"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang melotot mendengar ejekan Heechul. Lucu sih, Sungmin suka melihatnya. Eh?

Kyuhyun mendengus.

PIP

PIP

Kyuhyun meronggoh sakunya cepat saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. "Ne?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

'...'

"Kau kan bisa membereskannya tanpa aku, kenapa terjadi masalah seperti itu.'

'...'

"Aish! Haruskan aku ke sana sekarang juga? Ini sudah hampir malam." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

'...'

"Aku mengerti."

PIP

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun segera membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue. "Terjadi masalah di pabrik, aku harus ke sana eomma."

Heechul mengangguk. "Ya sudah, cepat sana pergi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" Heechul sontak berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Heechul tersenyum penuh makna. "Cium dahi Sungmin dulu. Kau ini seenaknya saja pergi tanpa pamit pada kekasihmu."

Sungmin kembali hampir tersedak, namun ia berusaha mengontrol semuanya. Melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan gusar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati." Ujarnya pelan.

Sungmin melotot saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya, lalu meraih wajahnya dan mencium dahinya lama. "Aku pergi dulu ya sayang, jaga eomma untukku."

Sungmin refleks mengangguk mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Heechul, ia menganga seraya mendekap kepalan tangannya ke dada melihat keromantisan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Aihh." Heechul mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap lehernya canggung. Duh! Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

::: Lovely Min :::

Di tempat lain, di negara lain..

"Kanginnnn!"

Namja paruh baya itu tersedak mendegar teriakan istrinya. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya lembut.

Leeteuk sang istri menunjukkan sebuah tas ransel dan koper pink. "Ini, anak buah kita menemukannya di sebuah jalan. Hikss, dan ini milik putri kita." Leeteuk kembali terisak dan langsung memeluk Kangin.

"Ssshh, sudah sayang. Sungmin pasti tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyuruh semua anak buahku untuk mencari putri kita." Kangin mengusap punggung Leeteuk lembut, menenangkan.

"Iya, tapi kan aku tidak bisa jauh dari Sungmin. Aku merindukannya." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya cepat. "Ini salahmu juga!"

Kangin kaget mendegar teriakan marah istrinya. "Sayang.."

"Sungmin itu masih labil, dia masih manja jadi belum mampu memimpin perusahaan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksanya!"

Kangin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Dengar, Sungmin sudah dewasa. Dia sudah mampu memimpin perusahaan, dia gadis pintar. Hanya saja sifatnya memang manja."

Leeteuk memukul pelan bahu Kangin. "Pokoknya aku ingin Sungmin besok!" Kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kangin yang meremas rambutnya gusar.

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana?" Gumam Kangin frustasi. "Astaga nak, kau di mana sekarang." Kangin memejamkan kedua matanya, setelah itu mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

'Tuan Kangin.'

"Hummm.. Kau sudah menemukan keberadaan anakku?"

'Itu, aku tidak yakin sebenarnya.'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kangin bingung.

'Tadi, saya melihat seorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan nona Sungmin. Dia masuk ke dalam butik bersama dengan seorang laki-laki dan yeoja paruh baya.'

Kangin mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa lagi. "Benarkah? Kau cari buktinya dulu. Kalau benar, besok aku dan istriku akan kembali ke seoul."

'Baik tuan.'

PIP

Kangin memijit kepalanya pelan. "Anak nakal, nanti appa akan menghukummu."

:::: Lovely Min ::::

TBC

Ehehehe..

Sedikit banget ini, iya maafkan aku yah.

Beginilah jadinya kalau saya lagi mentok ide dan mood yang kadang berubah-ubah. Tapi kalau gk segera di post gimana. Masih berharap ada yang mau baca ff abal ini, huhuhu

Gomawoooo yang sudah RnR di chap kemarin. Aku seneng baca review chingudeul. kkkk.. Tanpa dukungan dari kalian ff abal ini tak akan lanjut.

Lanjut?

Dan sepertinya ff ini gk bakal panjang kayak kereta. hehe..

Review please, maaf untuk typo yang berkeliaran. :)


	5. Chapter 4

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong

Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai

EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje,

aneh.

..

Chapter 4

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, melihat tumpukan dokumen dan kertas-kertas di ruangannya. Berita pembangunan yang sempat terhambat itu sedikit menguras pikirannya.

"Apa aku minta bantuan appa saja, kalau begini terus bisa menjadi masalah besar." Gumamnya bingung. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja, menghubungi sang Ayah.

PIP

'Kyuhyun, ada apa nak?'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. "Appa, aku ingin minta bantuan padamu."

'Soal pembangunan?'

"Appa tahu?"

'Tentu saja, kau pikir appa tidak melihat perkembangan perusahaan di sana. Appa akan pulang besok.'

Kyuhyun kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Baiklah."

'Humm..'

PIP

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Untung ada sang ayah yang akan membantunya, kalau tidak bisa hancur nanti.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion. Mungkin, ayahnya akan pulang besok pagi. Dan...

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya lagi, ayahnya akan pulang dan di rumah ada Sungmin. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya bertanya macam-macam. Aduh!

"Kan ada eomma." Gumam Kyuhyun, mendesah pelan lagi sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

::: Lovely Min :::

Heechul dan Sungmin sudah sampai di mansion besar Cho's. Heechul tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin membalas senyuman itu. "Kau coba baju-baju tadi yah, eomma akan mengomentarinya." Ujar Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. "Iya eomma, terima kasih."

Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa berterima kasih, sudah seharusnya eomma melakukan itu sayang, kau kan calon istri Kyuhyun."

'Kalau aku bukan calon istri kyuhyun, apa heechul eomma akan tetap seperti ini padaku? Duh!' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sudah cepat." Titah Heechul.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa baju untuk ia bawa ke kekamar mandi.

Sembari menunggu Sungmin mencoba beberapa bajunya, Heechul memainkan ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

PIP

"Hannieeee.." Seru Heechul senang karena Hangeng menelfonnya.

'Sayang, kenapa? Kau terlihat senang sekali.'

Heechul memainkan kukunya. "Karena kau menelfonku." Kekehnya.

'Ya, tentu saja. Itu kan rutinitasku, kalau tidak di telfon nanti kau marah.'

Heechul tersenyum. "Ada apa sayang?"

'Ouh ya, besok aku akan pulang.'

"Benarkah?"

'Ya, besok sambut aku dengan meriah.'

Heechul terkekeh. "Tentu. Nanti akan aku masakah makanan yang kau suka."

'Hummm, aku suka itu.'

Heechul merubah posisi duduknya menjadi selonjor di atas kasur. "Hannie."

'Iya?'

"Besok kan kau pulang, nanti aku perkenalkan calon menantu kita yang manis itu, kau harus menyukainya.'

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang telfon. 'Kalau kau suka, aku akan suka.'

"Bagus."

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

'Hannie sudah dulu ya, Sungmin sudah selesai.'

PIP

Heechul meletakkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah, kemudian mendekati Sungmin yang sudah memakai baju tanpa lengan dengan rok selutut.

Heechul mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Manis sekali, kalau kyuhyun liat pasti jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini bagus eomma."

Heechul mengangguk. "Cocok sekali dengan tubuhmu yang mungil sayang."

"Eomma.."

"Ya?"

Sungmin tampak mengerut-ngerutkan dahinya. "Itu."

Heechul menatap Sungmin heran. "Kenapa? Bajunya kurang."

Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku, aku belum siap menikah dengan kyuhyun."

Heechul langsung terdiam, raut wajahnya yang tadi bahagia mendadak sendu. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya sedih.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah sedih Heechul. "Bukan karena apa, aku dan kyuhyun kan masih muda. Jadi..

Heechul menunduk sedih. "Pasti bukan karena itu kan?"

"Eomma-

Heechul mengangguk sedih. "Pasti karena kyuhyun kurang pesona, jadi kau belum siap bersamanya."

"Apa?!"

::: Lovely Min :::

Keesokan paginya..

"Kanginnnn! Ayo cepat! Kau bilang sungmin sudah di temukan keberadaannya." Leeteuk berteriak kesal saat melihat Kangin-suaminya- itu terlalu lama dan bertele-tele.

Kangin tersenyum. "Maafkan aku sayang, kau tenang saja. Kita pasti bertemu dengan putri kita yang manis itu."

Leeteuk merengut. "Setelah sungmin ketemu, aku tidak mau tahu! Kau tidak boleh memaksanya lagi untuk bekerja!"

Kangin menghela nafasnya. "Tapi-

"Atau kita bercerai!"

Kangin melotot kaget saat Leeteuk mengucapkan kata 'laknat' itu. "Sayang.."

"Huff." Leeteuk mendengus seraya memasuki mobil.

=oOoOo=

Mansion Cho's

Ketika Cho Hangeng kembali, Heechul langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman merekah dan dekapan kuat. Membuat Hangeng sang suami tersentak kaget, tapi langsung tersadar dan membalas pelukan istri tercintanya.

"Aigoo, aku bisa sesak napas kalau begini." Ujar Hangeng sembari mengelus punggung Heechul.

Heechul melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan enggan. "Aku rindu padamu, sudah lama kau di china."

Hangeng tersenyum lagi. "Yang penting kan aku sudah pulang."

Heechul mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang, di sana ada Sungmin yang berdiri dengan canggung. Heechul berdehem sebentar, kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin agar berhadapan dengan Hangeng. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang berada di sebelah Hangeng karena ia yang tadi menjemput ayahnya itu hanya bisa menggerutu kecil. Bagaimana ini? Heechul Eommanya setuju, belum tentu Hangeng appanya setuju.

Hangeng tersenyum, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat wajah Sungmin. "Dia, kekasih kyuhyun?" Tanyanya ragu.

Heechul mengangguk semangat. "Manis kan."

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. "Appa, namanya Lee Sungmin."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Ya, appa tahu kok."

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, begitu juga Kyuhyun. "Appa tahu?"

Hangeng mengangguk mengiyakan.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian, ia ingat kalau pernah mengatakan nama kekasih Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin. "Iya, kan eomma pernah mengatakan pada appa."

Hangeng menggeleng. "Bukan. Kupikir Sungmin siapa, wajahmu sangat familyar nak." Ujarnya sembari meneliti wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk takut. "Benarkah ahjussi-

"Panggil dia appa min!" Sela Heechul cepat.

"Ah, ya appa." Refleks Sungmin mengatakannya. Membuat Heechul tersenyum puas.

Hangeng tersenyum kemudian. "Panggil saja appa, aku beruntung kalau kau yang menjadi menantuku."

Heechul kemudian memeluk tubuh Hangeng. "Benarkah. Ya sudah, kita ke meja makan sekarang." Ajak Heechul.

"Eomma dan appa duluan saja, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Mau apa?"

Hangeng menyela. "Sayang, Sungmin kan kekasihnya, sudah kita makan duluan saja." Bujuk Hangeng.

Heechul mendengus pelan, padahal ia ingin Sungmin menemaninya makan. "Baiklah." Lalu berlalu bersama Hangeng menuju meja makan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman saja?" Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan keluar mansion berdua. Di balik jendela ruang makan, Heechul bersendekap melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Aish! Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa mengajak Sungmin keluar." Dengusnya.

Hangeng menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah istrinya itu. "Kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi Sungmin, dan terobsesi menjadikannya menantu kita."

Heechul berbalik dan mendekati Hangeng. "Dia itu gadis baik, kau lihat saja wajahnya yang manis itu hannie. Dia memancarkan aura kebahagiaan."

Hangeng tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini bisa saja sayang."

Heechul merengut. "Aku tidak bohong. Kau setuju kan kalau aku menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secepatnya."

Hangeng menghela nafas pelan. "Bukan aku tidak setuju, hanya saja kita belum bertemu dengan orang tua Sungmin. Tanpa persetujuan mereka, kita tidak bisa seenaknya saja menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sayang."

Heechul berpikir sejenak. "Itu yang aku pikirkan sejak kemarin, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuan Sungmin."

"Kau tenang saja, aku tahu orang tua Sungmin."

Heechul melotot kaget. "Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa."

Hangeng mengangguk mantap. "Setelah aku ingat-ingat dengan baik, ternyata wajah Sungmin sangat mirip dengan putri semata wayang rekan bisnisku, atau bisa di bilang sahabatku itu. Namanya Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk."

Heechul menjawab 'Oh' dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Tapi mereka ada di jepang sekarang. Susah menghubungi Kangin." Ujarnya pelan.

Heechul mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke dagu. "Baiklah."

::: Lovely Min :::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah sama di taman luas yang berada di dekat danau. Di sana lumayan banyak yang datang dan menikmati suasana sejuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun mengecapkan bibirnya. "Apa kau rela melanjutkan kebohongan ini sampai menikah?" Tanyanya to the point.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sebentar. "Eomma-mu seperti terobsesi padaku ya? Apa harus kita menikah? Bahkan kita baru saling kenal." Ujar Sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku tidak tahu kalau begini jadinya, eomma sejak dulu memang terobsesi memiliki menantu manis, cantik, bertubuh mungil dan baik. Dan tepat sasaran aku membawamu ke rumah."

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Mengerikan, bahkan aku tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu dan bagaimana sifatmu."

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Setelah kita menikah kan kau perlahan-lahan akan mengenalku." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Kyuhyun apa kau serius? Aku belum siap, lagi pula bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku. Kau ini sudah gila ternyata."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kita bilang saja sejujurnya pada eommamu, kalau aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. Gampang kan?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Kau ingin aku di bunuh oleh eomma?!"

Sungmin berdecak. "Itu salahmu sendiri, makanya berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Hrr.. Itu semua di luar akal sehatku, kau tahu saat aku tidak sengaja hampir menabrakmu dan melihatmu pingsan karena shock, aku panik dan tidak sengaja melihat wajah manismu itu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah menyukai sejak awal." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa jeda dan di luar dugaan.

Sungmin melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa namja itu bilang? Dia menyukai Sungmin? Kabar bagus.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong kyu." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang berubah datar. "Memang aku bicara apa barusan?" Tanyanya linglung. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan gelabakan sendiri. "Itu.. Itu-

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin. Menatap wajah gadis manis yang ia sukai, jujur ia memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sungmin. Meskipun di pertemukan dalam keadaan seperti kemarin itu.

"Benar. Memang ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun berani.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. "Te-tentu saja salah, kita kan hanya berpura-pura."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Sungmin. "Yang pura-pura itu sebagai 'kekasih', kalau rasa suka aku tidak berpura-pura." Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafas hangat pelan di bibir Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu menahan degub jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak terkontrol.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha membuat Sungmin terpesona olehnya. "Kau, apa kau menyukaiku juga?" Dengan rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

"Ak-aku..

BRUK!

Karena terus berjalan mundur, pada akhirnya kaki Sungmin tersandung batu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi, tidak sempat ia terjatuh karena Kyuhyun sudah menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbisik cemas.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang begitu menghipnotisnya.

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Sungmin. Menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin yang masih terdiam membisu. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka, seperti mengundangnya untuk mencium saja.

Dengan berani, Kyuhyun mencium singkat bibir Sungmin. Namun, gadis itu masih diam membisu merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun. "Kau, terpesona padaku ya?" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya lagi, tidak lama kemudian ia tersadar dan segera mendorong dada Kyuhyun. "Aish!" Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya kenapa bisa sampai terdiam mematung seperti tadi di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Malu sekali!

Kyuhyun menunduk, mencoba melihat wajah Sungmin yang sepertinya merona merah. Sebuah kekehan Kyuhyun lontarkan. Membuat Sungmin kesal saja.

"Jangan tertawa, aku kesal." Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari mengimbangi langkah Sungmin.

"Hey, maafkan aku min." Kyuhyun mecekal lengan Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, masih malu.

"Aku minta maaf ya, kau sih terdiam seperti itu. Jadinya aku kan tidak bisa berpikir baik." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau berpikir mesum tadi?" Tuduhnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu, hanya saja kau terlalu cantik."

Sungmin mendengus. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Soal pernikahan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pusing memikirkannya."

"Baiklah, kita pikirkan nanti saja. Yang penting jangan katakan dulu pada eomma, atau aku bisa mati di tangannya."

::: Lovely Min :::

Kangin dan Leeteuk sudah sampai di kediaman mereka di seoul. Sebuah mansion yang tidak kalah megah dari mansion Cho's. Kangin segera menghubungi anak buahnya yang ia percayai untuk mencari Sungmin di seoul.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya? Aku sudah sampai di seoul." Ujar Kangin.

'Tuan, aku tidak yakin lagi sekarang.'

Kangin berdecak keras. "Kau ini, tidak yakin terus. Lalu apa pekerjaanmu selama ini!"

'Maafkan saya tuan.'

"Cepat beritahu apa yang kau dapatkan?"

'Baik. Saya, mendapat informasi kalau nona Sungmin sekarang tinggal di rumah tuan Cho Hangeng.'

Kangin melotot kaget. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

'Saya tidak tahu tuan, dan saya melihat sendiri kalau nona muda keluar dari mansion itu.'

Kangin mendesah pelan, anaknya berada di rumah sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Baiklah, aku akan urus nanti bersama istriku."

PIP

Kangin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Melihat Leeteuk yang duduk di sana seraya menunduk, seperti menangis. "Sayang." Kangin rengkuh tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hikss.. Aku ingin bertemu sungmin. Hikss."

"Iya aku tahu, kau jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah menemukan anak kita."

Leeteuk langsung mengusap air matanya, menatap Kangin serius. "Sungguh?"

Kangin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Ne, nanti malam kita kerumah keluarag Cho."

"Keluarga Cho? Untuk apa?"

"Anak kita ada di sana, aku tidak tahu kenapa anak nakal itu bisa tinggal disana."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak sekarang? Aku rindu pada Sungmin."

"Tidak bisa, aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu di sini."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah."

OoOoOoOoO

TBC

Annyeong, akhirnya aku bisa update ff ini. hehehe :) Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca kelanjutannya dan review. Makasih yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.

KyuMin moment masih segini, mau aku buat masalah keluarganya itu selesai dulu, baru nanti KyuMin mesra-mesraan. Maaf juga, cuma segini ide mentoknya. Lagi mapet ide, tapi tetep aja aku post. Hehe :)

Maunya aku fokus dulu sama ff ini dan Beloved (yang ada di WP) sampai selesai, baru ff The Darkness ama SC aku lanjutin. Banyak utang saya (Memang ada yang suka *plak) gk yakin sih pada suka sama ff abal yang aku buat *nangis

Ini lanjut gk? Kalau lanjut aku lanjutin, kalau gk maka gk aku lanjuting. Terserah pembaca :)

See U

Eh, maaf juga untuk typo bertebaran.

Sign,

Kang Dong Jae


	6. Chapter 5

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong

Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai

EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje,

aneh.

..

Chapter 5

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di mansion Cho's, mereka berdua masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memasuki pintu utama bersama.

SRET!

"Eh?" Sungmin melihat tangannya yang Kyuhyun genggam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kita harus mesra di hadapan orang tuaku."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Ini akan semakin mempersulit kita kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Biar cepat menikah." Ujarnya tanpa malu.

Sungmin menganga lebar mendengarnya, lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras. "Dasar!"

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang Sungmin jitak barusan. "Kenapa di pukul sih?! Ini sakit."

Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Kau, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah agar cepat selesai, malah berbicara seperti itu. Menyebalkan!" Dengus Sungmin, merasa kesal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan. "Apa salahnya? Bukannya kita sama-sama saling menyukai."

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun."

"Aih! Kalian manis sekali, main jitak-jitakan." Suara merdu Heechul tiba-tiba saja terdengar di telinga mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget.

"Eomma." Panggil Sungmin lembut.

Heechul meraih lengan Sungmin. "Kalian dari mana saja? Eomma menunggu dari tadi sampai tidak makan."

Sungmin kaget mendengar penuturan Heechul. "Kenapa eomma tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Heechul merengut. "Tentu saja menunggu menantu eomma pulang."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Eomma seperti anak kecil saja, kalau tidak lapar bilang saja. Jangan pakai alasan Sungmin belum pulang." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini bicara kurang ajar pada eomma!" Heechul melototi Kyuhyun dengan tajam, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tak berkutik.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Aku ingin makan saja." Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Anak itu kurang ajar sekali, aku akan menghukumnya nanti." Gumam Heechul tak main-main.

Sungmin mengelus lengan Heechul. "Sudahlah eomma, kyuhyun memang seperti itu kan sifatnya."

Heechul menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berbalik menatap wajah manis Sungmin. "Terima kasih sudah menenangkan eomma. Ya sudah kita makan sekarang." Heechul menarik lengan Sungmin menuju ruang makan.

=oOoOoOo=

Di ruang makan, suasana tampak tenang. Namun hanya berlaku untuk Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. Karena mereka makan dengan diam dan tidak bersuara, berbeda dengan Heechul yang sejak tadi berbicara pada Sungmin dan menyiapkan segala makanan sehat untuk calon menantunya itu.

"Kau harus makan-makanan yang sehat, supaya tidak gampang sakit. Dan ini, buah-buahan yang segar supaya rahimmu baik." Jelas Heechul.

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya berat ketika mendengar ucapan Heechul yang terakhir. "Eomma, sungmin tidak hamil."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Nanti kalau kalian menikah kan pasti melakukan itu, lalu punya anak. Sebelum itu, rahim sungmin harus di jaga. Ish!" Heechul kembali berkutat pada makanan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Sungmin tampak meminum air putih. "Sudah eomma, aku kenyang." Ujarnya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Baiklah, setelah ini kau istirahat."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak terbiasa tidur siang eomma."

Heechul tampak heran. "Tapi kau butuh istirahat."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Eomma!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri menghampiri Sungmin. "Aku sudah selesai, aku akan mengajak Sungmin ke atas. Ayo, nanti kau di sini bisa stres karena eomma yang protektive seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Anak ini." Geramnya.

Segera saja Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap kepergian mereka sembari tersenyum puas. "Dasar kyuhyun."

Hangeng hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak dan istrinya itu.

::: Lovely Min :::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah berada di dalam kamar yang Sungmin tempati. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah, di atas karpet merah. Saling berdiam diri seraya menonton tv.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau ambil keputusan. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus kan?" Ujar Sungmin seraya memeluk lututnya, pandangan matanya fokus ke arah tv.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ini baru dua hari kita berpura-pura, jadi jangan berpikir untuk membongkar semuanya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Jadi kau berniat melakukannya sampai kita kakek nenek apa?" Desahnya kesal.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya, pusing memikirkan semuanya.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku masih punya orang tua, kalau mereka sampai tahu atau memergokiku menikah dengan pria asing, bisa-bisa mereka marah besar padaku. Kau mengerti tidak!" Sembur Sungmin, merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi kan."

"Tapi apa? Kau memang ingin menikah ya?"

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menghadap Sungmin. Menatap wajah yeoja manis itu serius. "Di taman tadi aku sudah jelaskan bukan, kalau aku menyukaimu, jadi tidak masalah bagiku menikah dengan orang yang aku sukai."

Sungmin ingin sekali menampar bibir Kyuhyun sekarang, namja di hadapannya ini sangat frontal.

"Dan aku tahu kalau kau juga menyukaiku, iya kan?" Tuduh Kyuhyun seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Sungmin menyentil dahi Kyuhyun keras. "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Selanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dahinya sembari mengukir senyum. "Aku tahu itu min."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Aku merasakan detak jantungmu yang berdebar kencang tadi saat di taman. Kau-" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin refleks memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun benar, kenapa jantungnya malah semakin berdebar saat namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya itu ke arahnya. Apalagi ketika bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya, astaga! Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Batin Sungmin menjerit.

CUP

Sungmin refleks membuka kedua matanya lebar ketika merasakan bibir itu kembali mengecupnya. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya, ah, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Apalagi di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sadar Lee Sungmin! Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai.

"Itu sudah menjadi jawaban murni darimu. Kau menyukaiku. Hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa sembari tersenyum puas.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia masih diam di sana. Terlalu lelet menyadari perasaannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, mengetahui sifat masing-masing. Atau membuat daftar kesukaan dan yang tidak di sukai." Kyuhyun memencet tombol remote untuk mematikan tv-nya. Beralih fokus pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Eumm, tidak perlu membuat daftar. Bilang saja."

"Nanti kau lupa." Sela Kyuhyun.

"Lupa apanya?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lupa soal sifatku. Kalau tidak di tulis di buku."

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu, memoryku cukup banyak, jadi katakan saja dengan tepat dan jelas."

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kakinya, menghadap Sungmin. "Oke. Kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai bersuara. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, pekerjaanku adalah CEO Cho's Corp, direktur perusahaan. Kau tahu kan?"

Sungmin mendelik marah. "Jangan kira aku tidak mengerti, menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya, sungguh manis sekali gadis di hadapannya ini. "Kau mungkin belum tahu sifatku, aku itu adalah pria yang tepat waktu, tepat janji, pintar, setia, tampan, masih perjaka, di gilai banyak wanita dan mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. "K-kau? Sudah kubilang jangan bicara itu lagi." Sungmin mulai menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku kan hanya berbicara jujur. Baiklah. Ehemm.." Kyuhyun mulai berbicara lagi, di lihatnya Sungmin yang memalingkan wajah dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak suka makan sayuran, tidak suka bertele-tele, tidak suka di bantah dan aku tidak suka penolakan. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau ini sepertinya egois sekali, kalau ada yang menolak permintaamu, akan kau apakan orang itu?" Tanyanya sewot.

"Tentu saja menghukumnya. Hukuman yang sebanding, kalau kau mungkin hukumannya adalah ciuman saja."

BUK!

Kyuhyun meringis saat Sungmin memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. "Astaga! Kau ini gadis pemarah ternyata."

Sungmin menonyor kepala Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau bicaramu bisa di rubah."

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya. "Bicaraku memang seperti ini, ayolah kau mengaku saja padaku min. Kau akan langsung memerah kalau aku sentuh dan ku beri kata-kata manis. Ya kan?" Selidiknya dengan tatapan mengga untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin bersendekap, melengos enggan menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sekarang giliranmu, ucapkan semua tentangmu." Paksa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Kalau ia bilang tidak, Kyuhyun akan berkata apa.

"Cepat min."

"Iya, iya." Sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian bersuara. "Namaku Lee Sungmin, pekerjaan tidak ada, karena aku adalah perempuan bebas dan tidak suka di kekang. Aku benci perusahaan, karena tempat itu adalah tempat paling membosankan di dunia ini karena isinya hanya itu-itu saja." Jelasnya tanpa jeda.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya heran. Jadi Sungmin tidak bekerja. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kalau tidak bekerja?"

"Sebelum appa membuat peraturan baru untukku, aku ini adalah perempuan yang suka keluar sore sampai malam. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku melakukanya hanya untuk menghibur diri bersama teman-temanku."

"Benar?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Untuk apa berbohong. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak melakukannya lagi." Ujarnya sedih.

"Karena itu salah, aku setuju dengan appamu itu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka di kekang."

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil. "Sepertinya kau memang harus menikah denganku, nanti aku akan membuat peraturan baru supaya kau tidak seperti itu lagi."

BUK!

"YA!" Teriak Kyuhyun, karena bantal itu mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

Sungmin menggeram marah, tapi tetap saja imut di mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, kau ini menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terus memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa henti, membuat namja itu kewalan menghadapi sikap brutal Sungmin. Namun, karena tenaganya lebih besar dari Sungmin -Tentu saja- Kyuhyun berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya jatuh terlentang di atas karpet.

"Mesum!" Seru Sungmin kesal dengan nafas terengah, masih marah sama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau tidak begini, aku bisa babak belur."

"Itu hanya bantal, kau tidak akan sampai babak belur." Sela Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun medesah pelan. "Tapi kau sangat kuat melakukannya."

Sungmin mulai berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya yang di tindih. "Menyingkir!" Desak Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya, menindih Sungmin. "Tidak bisa. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran padamu Lee Sungmin sayang."

"Jangan panggil sayang!"

Kyuhyun langsung mencondongkan kepalanya ke bawah, otomatis Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan..

DUK!

"Aww!" Kepala Sungmin terbentur lantai yang di lapisi karpet. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengangkat kepala Sungmin dan memeluknya sembari mengusap-usap kepala belakang Sungmin yang terbentur.

"Sakit kah?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin masih meringis. "Berdenyut-denyut." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan terus mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin. "Maaf, kau sih."

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Kenapa jadi aku? Ish!"

"Karena kau menggodaku jadinya berakhir seperti ini. Kalau masih sakit aku akan menyuruh eomma untuk mengambil kompres." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari menindih Sungmin, lalu membantu Sungmin untuk duduk.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, nanti juga reda sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengusap lagi kepala Sungmn. "Nanti kalau gagar otak bagaimana?" Ujarnya takut.

Sungmin mendelik marah. Kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ya tidak mungkin lah, kau tenang saja."

"Tapi.."

Sungmin segera berdiri dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau keluar saja. Aku ingin tidur." Ujarnya seraya menarik selimut dan tidur.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah, pasti sakit sekali kepalanya teratuk tadi. Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin yang bernuansa pink itu.

oOoOoOo

Malam Hari...

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman mansion Cho's. Mobil berwarna silver itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama mansion itu.

"Ayo keluar sayang." Ujar Kangin.

Leeteuk menggandeng lengan Kangin. "Ini rumahnya kangin-ah? Ayo cepat! Aku ingin segera bertemu Sungmin." Rengeknya.

Kangin mengangguk. "Ayo."

oOoOoOo

Di dalam sana, keluarga Cho serta Sungmin tengah berada di ruang santai. Menonton tv bersama. Heechul duduk di sebelah Sungmin, sedangkan Hangeng duduk di samping Heechul. Kyuhyun ia memilih duduk di bawah.

"Min, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menggeleng seraya mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Sudah tidak apa."

Heechul menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Memangnya kenapa sayang?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng, tersenyum ke arah Heechul. "Hanya terbentur sedikit kok eomma, tidak terlalu keras."

Heechul mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Kenapa bisa terbentur?"

Kyuhyun yang menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja menggodanya, jadi kepalanya terbentur lantai."

Heechul melotot kaget. "Kau menggodanya?"

BUK!

Kyuhyun kau sudah kena pukulan berapa kali.

"Eomma!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

Heechul menatap marah Kyuhyun. "Kalau menggoda yang baik, kenapa sampai kepala sungmin terbentur." Ujarnya marah.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan. "Aku tidak sengaja."

Hangeng menginstrubsi pertengkaran manis kedua ibu dan anak itu. "Sudah-sudah, kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar."

"Tuan."

Semua menoleh, menatap ke arah pelayan itu.

"Ada apa kim?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Di depan ada tuan Kangin dan Nyonya Leeteuk."

DEG!

Sungmin langsung terdiam membisu di tempat saat mendengar kedua nama orang tuanya di sebut. Dengan jantung berdebar, Sungmin berusaha tenang. Namun, ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa dia?'

Hangeng terlonjak. "Oh, aku akan menemuinya. Sayang, ayo kita ke ruang tamu. Orang tua Sungmin ternyata tahu anaknya ada di sini."

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kaget.

Heechul segera menarik lengan Sungmin. "Ayo sayang, kita temui orang tuamu. Ya ampun! Kita akan mengobrol panjang malam ini."

Tapi yang di ajak malah terdiam membisu. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang juga berubah menjadi kaku. "Bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya dengan mulut tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Sungmin!"

DEG!

Sungmin meremas ujung roknya saat mendengar teriakan Leeteuk, tidak lama kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu datang dan melihat langsung putrinya yang berada dalam rangkulan Heechul.

"Eomma." Lirih Sungmin, bohong kalau ia tidak rindu eommanya yang cantik itu. Dengan cepat, Sungmin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Sang eomma juga memeluknya erat, sangat erat bahkan.

"Hikss. Putriku." Leeteuk mengecup kepala Sungmin dan menangis di sana.

Kangin yang juga ada di belakangnya juga ikut sedih.

Namun, coba kita lihat perubahan wajah Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Heechul yang tampak kebingungan, kenapa kedua ibu dan anak itu menangis sampai tersedu-sedu, padahal Sungmin bilang orang tuanya memang tinggal di jepang, dan Sungmin pulang ke korea. Tapi..

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, kita doakan saja dia supaya tidak di hukum berat oleh Heechul.

Leeteuk mengusap wajah Sungmin. Lalu mengecup pipi putrinya lama. "Kau membuat eomma takut, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah. Maafkan eomma." Ujar Leeteuk, cukup keras.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Maafkan sungmin, sungmin hanya tidak mau bekerja di kantor."

Kangin menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu bekerja dulu."

Sungmin mengusap air matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kangin. "Benar appa?" Tanyanya penuh kepastian.

Kangin tersenyum. "Iya, kalau appa tetap memaksa, bisa-bisa appa akan tidur sendirian."

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuh Kangin erat. Bermanja-manja di sana.

::: Lovely Min :::

Setelah adegan sedikit mengaharukan tadi, sekarang kedua keluarga itu berkumpul di ruang tamu. Saling berhadapan.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu kangin-ah? Lama tidak berjumpa." Ujarnya ramah.

Kangin balas tersenyum. "Ya, aku baik."

Heechul menyela. "Sayang, tunggu dulu. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanyanya bingung, ia menatap sang suami heran.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang bukan? Dan kita akan segera menikahkan anak kita dengan Sungmin." Ujar Hangeng spontan.

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi pikirannya masih bingung, entah kenapa? Ada yang aneh.

"Hangeng-ah, tunggu sebentar, menikah?" Tanya Kangin heran.

Leeteuk juga bingung dan segera menatap Sungmin. "Sayang, kau ke korea untuk-

"Aku akan jelaskan!" Teriak Kyuhyun, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak kaget.

Sungmin menggerutu kecil.

"Yah, eomma." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Heechul. "Aku dan Sungmin sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura saja, kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Maaf, selama dua hari ini aku membohongi eomma." Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya sejenak, menatap kedua mata Heechul yang tampak kaget itu. "Itu, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi, aku sungguhan menyukai Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali melongo, Kyuhyun mengesalkan! Jeritnya.

Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Jadi?"

"Eomma." Kyuhyun tampaknya belum siap menerima kemarahan Heechul.

"Jadi kau berbohong!"

TBC

Hyaaa.. Semoga semakin penasaran yah. Hehe

Maaf, kemarin malah bilang mau ngedahuluin ini padahal SC belom selesai. Iya, setelah ini SC. hehehe..

PROMO xD

Fanfic baru berjudul 'beloved' di wp.

-Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja yang mengalami kejadian pahit di masa lalu. Di mana ia melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Ayahnya mati di tangan orang itu dan Ibunya yang menderita kesakitan karena orang itu juga. Lee Sungmin berniat membalas dendam, usahanya berhasil karena tua bangka itu mati di tangannya. Tapi ia masih menaruh dendam, kesakitannya juga harus ia balaskan pada keluarka orang itu. Pada saat yang sama, seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang menyukainya atau bahkan bisa di bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di Club tempat terjadinya pembunuhan itu, menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sungmin. Dengan imbalan 'Menjadi istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun.'-

Tidak berharap ada yang mau mampir sih, huhu. Ini baru chap 2 di wp. Jangan tanya kenapa gk di post di sini, kasian si wp masa kosong terus. xD

Wp :: www. kyuminbeby. wordpress. com

Terima Kasih :)

Maaf untuk Typonya..


	7. Chapter 6

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong

Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai

EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje,

aneh.

..

Chapter 6

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

"Jadi kau berbohong!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Heechul. Tapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semua mendadak hening dan tidak ada yang berani berbicara lagi saat Heechul berteriak keras.

"Ini sungguhan? Kalian berbohong?" Tanya Hangeng lirih. Memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Gumam Leeteuk lagi.

"Putriku di manfaatkan?" Gumam Kangin kemudian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan para orang tua itu, mereka berbicara tapi Heechul masih tetap diam membisu. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang juga menunduk, sepertinya takut juga.

Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya saja berbicara sesuka hati seperti tadi. Keceplosan lebih tepatnya.

"Eomma, aku minta maaf sungguh." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara lagi, dengan berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Heechul. Tapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah wajah eommanya itu...

"Kyaa! Tidak masalah putraku! Asalkan itu Sungmin!" Heechul berteriak girang dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar teriakan sang eomma yang terasa aneh di telinganya. Apa tadi yang ia dengar? Asal itu Sungmin? Jadi?

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul di sini, maka kita akan membicarakan soal pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."

"Apa?!" Sungmin langsung berteriak mendengar ucapan Heechul.

Heechul menatap Sungmin sejenak, ia melihat wajah Sungmin sedikit tidak rela. "Minnie sayang, kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan kyuhyun?" Tanyanya sendu.

Sungmin langsung tersadar dan menegakkan punggungnya, menggeleng cepat ketika mendengar suara Heechul yang seakan-akan kecewa itu. "Tidak eomma, aku-

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang mulai memerah, ia tersenyum samar. Dalam hatinya ia menertawakan Sungmin yang tampak gugup dan gelisah itu. Hhh~ sepertinya ia akan sangat bahagia mempunya istri seperti Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau menyukai kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut, mengusap surai rambut putrinya.

"Eum~" Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Sudah katakan saja sayang." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

TAK!

"Aw!" Kyuhyun meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya saat tangan Heechul menyentil kepala belakangna. "Eomma."

Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Diam dan dengarkan sungmin bicara."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia kan hanya ingin Sungmin berkata 'Ya'.

"Sungmin?" Panggil Kangin.

"Appa, eomma aku..." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin, Sungmin merasakan sebuah aura lain mulai mendongak dan tepat saat itu kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kyuhyun.

DEG!

'Ya ampun, apa aku menyukai Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin! Kita baru kenal dua hari ini. Ini bodoh!' Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

'Katakan Ya sungmin.' Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Berharap perempuan di hadapannya itu juga menyukainya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ya, aku akan mencoba menyukai kyuhyun." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa? Katakan yang sejujurnya min, kau juga menyukaiku kan? Jangan katakan 'akan mencoba'." Seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kyuhyun!" Sentak Heechul. "Jangan bicara dengan suara keras seperti itu."

"Sayang sudah. Kyu ajak sungmin keluar dulu, kami akan berbicara dulu." Hangeng menginstrupsi pertengkaran istri dan anaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian mendekati Sungmin dan menggandengnya keluar rumah.

::: Lovely Min :::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini duduk di tepi kolam. Mereka berdua menatap ke arah air.

"Kalau kita jadi menikah bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak tahu." Acuhnya. Ternyata ia masih kesal dengan jawaban Sungmin tadi.

"Kyuhyun aku serius."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Dengar yah, kita pasti akan menikah. Kau tahu? Eommaku itu orang suka terobsesi pada sesuatu yang ia anggap berharga dan ingin di miliki. Termasuk kau, jadi bersiaplah untuk menjadi nyonya cho." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa henti.

Sungmin melongo, berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa? Ya ampun, jadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya berdehem. "Hum, eomma terobsesi padamu." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menggaruk dahinya frustasi. "Hhh~"

"Jangan begitu, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku." Ujar Kyuhyun tetap kekeuh.

Sungmin menatap risih ke arah Kyuhyun. "Diamlah! Kau ini suka sekali mengusikku." Sentaknya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya. "Lihat saja nanti."

Sungmin yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi risih dan memilih melihat ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah Sungmin, ia berpikir keras kali ini. Dan, ya sepertinya ia harus membuat rencana untuk 'kekasihnya' ini.

oOoOoOoOo

Heechul memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin, seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangannya. "Eomma ingin kau tinggal di sini." Bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap punggung Heechul. "Ya, aku berjanji akan tinggal di sini eomma."

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. "Janji ya? Eomma menunggumu." Ia tersenyum begitu lembut untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku pergi eomma." Pamitnya.

Heechul mengangguk enggan dan melepaskan cekalan di tangan Sungmin. Heechul menggigit bibirnya, rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan senyum mengembang.

"Eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Heechul menjawab dengan deheman.

"Eomma mau sungmin di sini dan menikah denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Hangeng mengeryitkan dahinya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

::: Lovely Min :::

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang besarnya. Ia menatap keseluruh ruangan kamar miliknya yang serba merah muda itu. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, kembali mengingat suasana kamar yang Heechul persiapkan dua hari yang lalu.

Kenapa jadi rindu keluarga Cho itu.

"Sayang."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok ibunya berjalan ke arahnya seraya membawa segelas susu hangat.

"Eomma~"

Leeteuk duduk di samping Sungmin, lalu memberikan segelas susu hangat itu ke Sungmin. "Minum dulu." Titahnya lembut.

Sungmin mengambil gelasnya dan mulai meminum. "Sudah." Sungmin memberikan gelasnya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Bagaimana apanya eomma?"

Leetuk berdeck kecil. "Soal kyuhyun itu, dia tampan dan keliatan baik. Sangat cocok denganmu." Leeteuk tersenyum.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa di bahas lagi? Aku sedang pusing eomma."

"Eyy~ eomma setuju kalau kau menikah dengan putra keluarga cho itu. Lagian dia kan seorang direktur, pasti sangat hebat." Puji Leeteuk.

"Eomma, sungmin baru kenal kyuhyun cuma dua hari. Mana bisa langsung menikah begitu saja."

"Cinta itu datang tak mengenal waktu sayang, kau tahu artinya love at the first sight? Cinta pada pandangan pertama." Leeteuk berbisik seraya terkekeh pelan, membuat Sungmin sebal.

Apa? Love at the first sight?

Sungmin menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Memikirkan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Eomma yakin kau adalah jodoh Kyuhyun. Dan eomma juga mendambakan seorang menantu yang tampan seperti kyuhyun itu."

Dan sekarang sepertinya sifat kedua Ibu-Ibu itu terbalik.

oOoOoOo

Heechul bertepuk tangan dengan keras saat setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengatakan idenya. "Itu ide yang bagus, jadi Sungmin bisa menjadi menantu di rumah ini." Ujarnya dengan suara keras.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mungkin sedikit licik, tapi apa perlu kita jalankan eomma?" Tanyanya ragu.

Heechul memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tidak apa, kan semua ini di lakukan demi membuktikan apa Sungmin menyukaimu atau tidak."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Iya sih, tapi eomma akan memakai siapa?"

Heechul mengulum bibirnya. "Kita pakai saja noonamu itu."

"Ha? Noona? Aih! Dia pasti akan cerewet."

Heechul menggeram. "Sudah, kau tenang saja. Nanti eomma akan menelfon noonamu itu agar mau membantu kita." Heechul segera mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun merenung memikirkan rencananya, apa harus membuat Sungmin cemburu dulu baru perempuan itu merasakan kalau ia juga menyukainya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih ragu, antara ya dan tidak.

::: Lovely Min :::

Next Day~

Ahra melongo mendengar ucapan Heechul sang eomma. Ia tidak habis pikir darimana ide bodoh itu tercipta. Ah, dia tahu pasti kalau ide seperti ini pasti cepat menempel di otak Heechul, wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu memang genius dan sedikit... Yah,

"Apa eomma tidak berpikir jernih? Mana mungkin eomma meminta bantuan dariku?" Tolak Ahra.

Heechul menatap gemas putri sulungnya ini. "Ahra sayang, dengarkan eomma baik-baik. Eomma hanya meminta bantuan kau membuat Sungmin cemburu karena kau dan Kyuhyun bermesraan. Ayolah." Heechul mencoba memohon.

Ahra menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tapi eomma, tidak mungkin, wajahku dan wajah kyuhyun saja hampir mirip atau bahkan mirip. Pasti ketahuan lah."

Heechul mendengus, mulai kesal. "Tidak akan! Kau tutupi saja wajahmu itu."

Ahra melongo. "Menutup wajahku? Astaga! Eomma ini."

"Ish! Pokoknya kau harus bisa melaksanakan perintah eomma. Hanya untuk membuktikan kalau sungmin menyukai kyuhyun atau tidak, itu saja. Dan kalau benar, eomma bisa mempunyai alasan untuk menjadikannya menantu di keluarga Cho."

"Eomma, kau mengerikan."

oOoOoOo

Next Day~

Hari ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan bersantai di cafe milik sahabatnya di seoul. Sungmin sendiri merasa dirinya harus mempertimbangkan segalanya atau..

"Hot Chocolate untuk seseorang yang manis."

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook, sahabat baiknya sejak masa sekolah dulu. "Terima kasih wookie."

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. "Kau baru pulang dari jepang? Tapi kenapa wajahmu kusut?" Tanyanya heran.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

"Nde? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau datang kemari? Jahat sekali." Ryeowook merengut sebal.

Sungmin terkikik kecil. "Maaf wookie, aku sungguh tidak terpikir untuk menghubungimu."

"Masalah apa yang kau hadapi sampai melupakan aku."

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu wookie." Nada suaranya mulai terdengar memohon.

Ryeowook berbalik menatap Sungmin sendu. "Kenapa? Apa masalahmu sangat berat?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, ini soal perasaan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ini sulit sekali, di lain pihak aku tidak percaya dengan hatiku, tapi di sisi lain hati kecilku berkata 'ya'."

Ryeowook mengeryitkan dahinya, mulai bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin yang ia pikir sedikit ngelantur itu. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta atau apa?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Kalau kau tahu, aku sekarang tengah bimbang. Dan aku meminta kau untuk memberikan pencerahan padaku." Mohonnya.

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bisa sih, ceritakan saja semua padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Oke, begini ceritanya."

Dan mulailah pembicaraan mereka, Sungmin menceritakan mulai dari awal kejadian perkara.

...

"Apa?! Ya ampun, itu sangat menakjubkan Lee Sungmin! Kau beruntung kau tahu! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencintaimu." Seru Ryeowook dengan senyum bangga untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Wookie, kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu?" Desahnya pelan.

Ryeoowok berdecak-decak. "Dengar yah, dari keseluruhan ceritamu itu. Dari pertama kau kabur dari jepang dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun si tampan itu, lalu eommanya Cho Heechul yang sangat berpengaruh di seoul menyukaimu juga. Itu hebat! Dan kau juga anak dari pengusaha kaya di jepang. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Tsk! Aku tidak memikirkan status keluarga Kim Ryeowook, tapi aku memikirkan status hatiku."

"Hahahaha~ kau itu lucu sungmin-ah."

"Hhh~ menyebalkan!"

::: Lovely Min :::

Heechul memakai kacamatanya dan memata-matai Sungmin yang sedang berada di dalam cafe. Senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya, ah bukan senyum manis tapi senyum seringai.

Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun bersendekap dan ikut menatap wajah Sungmin yang kadang tersenyum, merengut dan sendu. Kyuhyun berpikir apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan.

Sedangkan Ahra, ia hanya memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali menelfon sang kekasih.

"Kalian masuk saja ke sana sekarang, eomma akan menunggu disini. Oke~" Ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai menarik tangan kakaknya yang masih menelfon. "Noona ayo!" Ajaknya.

Ahra mendengus. "Ish! Kau mengganggu saja kyu." Ujarnya.

Heechul segera mendorong kedua anaknya untuk memulai rencana mereka.

"Cepat-cepat! Jangan membuang waktu!"

oOoOoOo

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat Kyuhyun menciummu?" Bisik Ryeowook menggoda.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu, yah. Berdebar."

"Nah!"

"Aku ingin pesan strawbery cake!" Teriak salah satu pelanggan yang tidak jauh dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook refleks menoleh ke arah pasangan itu.

DEG!

"Ya, bukankan itu Cho Kyuhyun yah? Dengan siapa dia?" Ujar Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, melihat kedekatak Kyuhyun dan seorang perempuan cantik yang menggandeng mesra lengan pria itu.

'Siapa itu?' Bisiknya pelan.

::: TBC :::

Annyeong!

Ternyata masih belum tamat, hehe~ butuh proses.

Apa ming cemburu? OwOw~

Terima kasih untuk review di chap sebelum-sebelumnya. #Bow :)

Semoga suka dan puas sama chapter ini, gk yakin sebenarnya. Ini juga pendek sekali. Huhu~

Mana pasaran juga alurnya. Insya Allah aku buat beda deh. kk~

Lanjut? Minta review lagi. :)


	8. Chapter 7

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong

Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai

EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje,

aneh.

..

Chapter 7

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati ketika mendengar nada keras noona-nya ini. Tidak perlu sekeras itu kan untuk memesan makanan?

"Noona, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Ahra berdecak pelan. "Kau tidak lihat, gadis itu melirik kita." Ujarnya tak kalah lirih di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjab-ngerjab, sudut matanya melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Sungmin yang benar saja tengah melihatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati, berharap rencananya untuk membuat Sungmin cemburu berhasil.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Sungmin tengah menatap kedekatan antara Kyuhyun dan sosok perempuan yang tidak ia kenal itu. Tanpa ia duga bibirnya berdecak dan kedua tangannya saling bertautan, meremas rok selututnya. Sungmin bergerak resah melihatnya, apa Kyuhyun selingkuh?

OH!

Sungmin langsung tersadar dari pemikirannya yang mulai kacau. Selingkuh? Kapan mereka pacaran? Huh!

'Ah sial! Kenapa aku jadi begini.' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau bilang kyuhyun menyukaimu? Kenapa dia bersama seorang perempuan." Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, kemudian beralih menatap yang lain. "Tidak perlu di bahas, biarkan saja." Ujarnya, kemudian menyeruput hot cocolate-nya yang masih panas.

"AH! Uhh.. Panas!" Sungmin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya yang panas tadi.

Ryeowook terkikik geli melihatnya. "Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? Ohoo, kau gelabakan Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menggerutu kecil. "Bukannya menolong mencarikan air putih, malah mengejek. Huff!" Decaknya kesal, sudut matanya juga sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai mengambil tempat duduknya.

"Ish!"

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu kau cemburu, berarti kau harus mengikuti hati kecilmu itu min. Jangan jadi perempuan bodoh yang hanya bisa jual mahal." Ejek Ryeowook sembari tersenyum.

Sungmin mengusap mulutnya dengan tissue. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau hanya terlalu takut. Sudahlah, katakan saja."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Haruskah dirinya berkata 'Ya', tapi dia kan perempuan, masa perempuan dulu yang mengatakan cinta.

Tapi Kyuhyun sudah pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Aish!

"Tidak semudah yang kau katakan, kau fikir aku mau menjatuhkan harga diriku." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Eihhh~ terlalu mementingkan ego." Ejek Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan wanita yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia tampak mengeryit heran, dari segi wajah wanita itu tampak mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Ah! Atau kedua matanya mulai rabun? Tapi Ryeowook tidak salah liat, wajah mereka memang mirip.

"Kata orang, kalau pasangan yang mirip dari segi wajah itu berarti mereka jodoh." Gumam Ryeowook pelan, tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Ryeowook beralih menatap Sungmin. "Lihat, kyuhyun dan wanita itu terlihat mirip. Bahkan sangat mirip."

Sungmin menggaruk dahinya. "Jangan bicara lagi."

Ryeowook berdiri dan menarik lengan Sungmin. "Ayo."

Sungmin tampak bingung dengan perlakuan Ryeowook. "Mau kemana?"

"Kesana lah, menemui kyuhyun."

Sungmin melotot kaget. "Apa? Tidak! Tidak! Jangan macam-macam" Serunya panik.

"Aish! Sudah ayo, kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri." Ryeowook dengan tenaga kuat menarik Sungmin agar mendekati Kyuhyun.

...

"Astaga! Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Yey! Itu bagus sekali." Heechul berteriak seraya mengayunkan kaca matanya yang ia pegang.

...

"Ehem!" Ryeowook berdehem keras.

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Ahra menoleh dan terbelalak kaget melihat Sungmin ada di dekat mereka.

"Wah!" Teriakan Ryeowook langsung membahana di seluruh cafe itu.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Sudah wookie kita pergi, jangan mengganggu mereka." Ujar Sungmin seraya menarik lengan Ryeowook, gadis itu masih saja melotot kaget. Entah karena apa, Sungmin tak tahu.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sungmin. "Min, kau.. kau." Seperti kehilangan kata-kata, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknyam

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, aku sudah mengganggumu dan kekasihmu kyu." Ujarnya sedih.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Bahkan ia mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang seakan-akan sedih itu. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun karena Sungmin cemburu.

"Ah! Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu min. Justru aku merasa senang kau kesini." Pandangan mata Kyuhyun tidak pernah teralih dari wajah manis Sungmin. Gadis yang sangat ia kagumi ini.

"Sebaiknya aku-

"AH! Ya aku ingat! Kau.." Ryeowook menunjuk Ahra. "Kau Cho Ahra kakak Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

DEG!

Ahra melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, tidak menyangka seseorang mengenalinya. "Kau tahu darimana?" Tanyanya heran.

Ryeowook terkikik. "Teryata benar." Ujarnya pelan. Kemudian melirik Sungmin. "Kita salah min, dia kakak kyuhyun. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu lagi."

Sungmin masih terdiam di tempat. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Ahra, lalu Kyuhyun. Ya, dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu memang sangat mirip dari segi wajah. Dan pernyataan Ryeowook beberapa menit yang lalu tentang 'jodoh' itu salah. Mereka berdua mirip karena memang mereka kakak-beradik. Dan sungguh! Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena mudah sekali cemburu.

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Iya, dia kakakku. Cho Ahra."

Sungmin menunduk, tampak menggigit bibirnya. Malu kah? Ya, malu pada diri sendiri. Itu terbukti bahwa dirinya cemburu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya intens. "Eum~ sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Gugupnya dan mulai berjalan keluar cafe.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar, lalu berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Sungmin!"

BRUK!

Kyuhyun melotot kaget saat melihat Sungmin dan Heechul bertabrakan dan terjatuh di tanah. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri dulu. Lalu Heechul.

"Aihh, ternyata kyuhyun lebih memperhatikan sungmin." Kekeh Ryeowook yang tadi juga ikut berlari keluar.

"Eomma tidak apa? Maaf, tadi sungmin tidak sengaja." Ujar Sungmin ikut membersihkan baju Heechul yang kotor.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, sedikit gelabakan tentunya. Takut ketahuan. "Tidak apa min, eomma baik." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kenapa eomma bisa di sini?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Heechul melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tampak bingung. "Ah tidak! Eomma hanya ingin makan di cafe." Ia tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi aku harus pamit dulu eomma." Ujarnya.

Heechul merengut sedih. "Ya, kenapa? Temani eomma di sini. Kita berbincang di dalam. Eomma juga rindu padamu." Desaknya halus.

Sungmin tampak canggung, bukannya ia tidak mau. Tapi ia terlalu malu pada Kyuhyun, baru saja ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Kakak-beradik itu. Meskipun tidak ketahuan, tapi tetap saja ia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan juga pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf eomma, aku pergi dulu." Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan sedih. "Dia pergi."

Heechul berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi? Tadi eomma lihat Sungmin menghampirimu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Iya, dan eomma tahu apa yang terjadi?" Seulas senyum Kyuhyun ukir.

Heechul tampak ingin tahu. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Yah, dia menyukaiku. Dia cemburu." Ujarnya senang.

Heechul melotot, mulutnya menganga. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. "Itu berarti kita berhasil kyu."

Tidak jauh dari sana, Ahra memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aneh-aneh saja."

::: Lovely Min :::

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul kepalanya karena dengan gampangnya merasa cemburu.

Apa itu salah?

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kacau!

"Argh, ini sangat aneh dan tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku jadi uring-uringan begini? Padahal aku sudah tahu kalau mereka saudara kandung." Ujarnya kesal. "Sadar min! Sadar!"

Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar untuk mengambil air. Ia butuh minuman dingin sekarang.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Seperti kesetanan begitu." Tanya Leeteuk terkikik geli.

Sungmin mengusap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan tangan. "Tidak apa eomma."

"Benar?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, ya sudah aku mau tidur saja."

"Ha? Tidur? Ini masih jam berapa sayang?" Teriak Leeteuk ketika melihat Sungmin berlari ke atas tangga.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Cho's

"Dengar-dengar, karena sungmin sudah ketahuan cemburu. Maka ini adalah kesempatan emas Kyuhyun untuk membuat sungmin mau menikah dengannya." Heechul bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma ini terlalu berlebihan, jangan seperti itu." Sela Ahra.

Heechul menatap sengit kearah putrinya. "Kau ini, urus saja tunanganmu itu. Dan cepat tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian, jangan sampai kyuhyun melangkahimu."

"Astaga eomma, kekasihku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tenang saja, kami akan menikah duluan. Dan tentu saja tidak di korea." Ahra tersenyum membayangkan bulang madu di luar negeri, seperti paris.

"Jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi noona, nanti kau jatuh." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Ahra menatap tajam adiknya itu. "Ish! Kau tidak suka melihatku bahagia ya?"

"Aish sudah-sudah." Lerai Heechul, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menunjukan sesuatu pada keluarganya.

"Apa itu heenim-ah?" Tanya Hangeng bingung.

Heechul tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja ini undangan pernikahan Kyuhyun-Sungmin."

"Apa?!" Seru Hangeng.

"Eomma ini benar-benar. Ckckck~" Sahut Ahra lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul kaget. "Sejak kapan eomma membuatnya?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja sudah lumayan lama. Hehehe~"

Yah, begitulah...

:: Lovely Min ::

Keesokan paginya..

"Hari ini appa pergi kekantor. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kangin lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin dan mengelus kepala putrinya sayang. "Kau kenapa? Dan itu kedua kelopak matamu sedikit hitam. Sayang apa kau tidak tidur tadi malam?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur eomma." Jawabnya pelan.

Kangin berdecak. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, kau punya anemia. Bisa berbahaya nanti."

Sungmin menatap malas ke arah makanannya. "Aku tidak nafsu makan eomma, appa aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kemana saja untuk menenangkan pikiran." Jawab Sungmin, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan.

"Bukankah sungmin belum makan?" Ujar Kangin. "Dia bisa pingsan nanti."

Leeteuk menghela nafas gusar. "Apa sebaiknya aku telfon kyuhyun saja?"

Kangin mengangguk. "Suruh dia menyusul sungmin."

"Baiklah."

oOoOoOo

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah pelan di dekat danau. Menikmati suasana sejuk di sana, berdiam diri seraya menikmati pemandangan indah di depan mata.

Kemudian Sungmin berhenti dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Menekuk kakinya dan menaruh daginya di lutut. "Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Aku ini aneh atau apa." Gumamnya lirih.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin apanya?" Sahut seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggeram marah. "Mengagetkan saja." Dengusnya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau membicarakan apa? Apa kau tengah frustasi?" Tanyanya to the point.

Sungmin melengos, beralih kembali menatap ke depan. "Tidak, karena apa aku frustasi." Jawabnya enteng.

"Humm~ aku tahu itu. Kedua kantung matamu menghitam dan kau tidak sarapan pagi."

Refleks Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu juga langsung mendekatkan kepalanya saat Sungmin menoleh. Deru nafas mereka bersahutan dan kedua bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

"Kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Huumm."

Sungmin menatap lama kedua mata Kyuhyun, baginya ini sangat mendebarkan. Bahkan lebih mendebarkan saat Kyuhyun menciumnya waktu itu. Apa ini artinya?

"Sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

::: TBC :::

Annyeong! Bawa chap 7. :)

Semoga suka sama chap ini meskipun pendek, aku memang lagi bad mood jadi gk bisa buat chap panjang2. *selamainibuatjugapendek *plak

Mungkin ff ini END di chap 10. Soalnya gk mau buat panjang lagi. Nanti ngebosenin lagi. Tuh tuh Mingie udah cemburu, haha.. kurang greget kan? Aduh aku juga gk ngerti kenapa gk bisa buat feel bagus pas nulis. Apa berhenti aja kali yah jadi penulis amatiran *baboyaaa *digetok

Last, Review pleasee.. Siders? Mau review? Nanti aku kasih pelmen ;)


	9. Chapter 8

~Lovely Min~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction by Kang Dong

Jae

..

GS, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai

EYD, alur berantakan sekali, gaje,

aneh.

..

Chapter 8

..

Happy Reading JOYer ^^

..

Tanpa di sentuhpun, jantung Kyuhyun sudah terasa dan terdengar cepat. Seperti dentuman-dentuman keras karena lemparan batu. Tapi ini berbeda, lemparan ini adalah lemparan cinta yang terukir dari bibir indah Sungmin.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang." Ujar Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ia harus berkata sesuai hatinya, tidak boleh ragu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat ketika mendengarnya. Sungmin menjadi bodoh karena apa? Dirinya kah? Dalam hati pria itu terlonjak-lonjak senang. Ya, kalian tahu lah apa penyebabnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Kau mau menikah denganku?" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sungmin tampak mengerjab-ngerjab imut, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping. "Apa kau... Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah pria yang penuh tekad kuat. Apa yang aku katakan pasti sesuai dengan kenyataan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kedua matanya masih saling memandang dengan kedua mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan bibir mereka masih nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak."

"Aku menolak."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Sungguh?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga punya pendirian yang kuat. Mau apa kau?" Tantangnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Sepertinya aku harus menculikmu hari ini. Lalu mengurungmu di dalam kamarku." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan senyum seringainya.

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Penjahat."

"Lebih tepatnya penjahat cinta Lee Sungmin."

"Tsk! Mulai menggombal eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini senyum manis hanya untuk Sungmin. "Aku lebih suka menggombal untuk orang yang aku suka."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau menggemaskan Cho Sungmin sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Margaku Lee, bukan Cho. Mengerti."

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh pinggang ramping Sungmin. Mengusapnya lembut, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget dan meremang. "Sepertinya kau minta di hukum."

Sungmin mengangkat dagunya. "Untuk apa di hukum? Aku tidak salah."

"Cukup! Kita hentikan pembicaraan basa basi ini, sayang." Kyuhyun berucap tegas dan mulai menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya. "I Love You~"

Sungmin berdebar, sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta. Ah! Pikirannya mulai linglung sekarang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sungmin ikut meremas kemeja di bagian dada Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau menjawabnya?" Desak Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Haruskah?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, apa kau ingin memulai pembicaraan basa basi seperti tadi?" Ujarnya kesal.

Sungmin tersenyum.

CUP~

"I Love You Too~"

Satu kecupan manis Sungmin berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Tepat dan sangat cepat di bibir sexy pria jakung itu. Oh! Ini sangat romantis.

Kyuhyun berusaha meredam gejolak yang mulai tumbuh merekah di hati dan pikirannya. Sungmin sudah membuatnya tak karuan seperti ini, sejak pertama kali bertemupun juga begitu.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersadar dan mulai menfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah Sungmin yang mulai pucat. Pucat?!

"Oh! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menangkup pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan meremas perutnya. "Eum~ sepertinya aku lapar dan kepalaku mulai pusing." Adunya dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kembali teringat akan kata-kata Leeteuk eomma kalau Sungmin belum makan. Dan gadis itu akan gampang pingsan kalau tidak makan di pagi hari.

"Kita kerumahku saja. Kau akan di tangani oleh eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun cemas lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

::: Lovely Min :::

"Ah ya! Kau harus makan yang banyak kali ini. Kau punya anemia jadi harus banyak makan buah-buahan. Lalu ini vitamin penyegar tubuh. Lalu ini vitamin daya tahan tubuh. Ini-

"Eomma!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Heechul berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Sungmin yang kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Anemianya kambuh dan tubuhnya mulai lemas.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan berisik, kau itu suka sekali menantang eomma." Geramnya melotot marah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, sungmin akan semakin pusing kalau eomma tidak pelan-pelan mengatakannya." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Sudah, eomma aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan makan makanannya saja." Lerai Sungmin.

Heechul beralih menatap wajah pucat Sungmin. Ia tersenyum sedih. "Astaga, kenapa kau tidak sarapan pagi tadi? Dan lihat, kantung matamu itu menghitam sayang." Heechul membelai pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Maaf eomma."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau makan yang banyak." Heechul mulai mengambil alih piring dan menyuapi Sungmin.

"Eomma biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Sela Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil alih piring di tangan Heechul.

Heechul melengos. "Eh..Eh, tidak bisa. Kali ini eomma yang bertugas. Dan kau tetap diam di situ."

Kyuhyun melongo. Hahh~ sepertinya ia harus mengalah. Eommanya ini sungguh kejam. Ia ingin merawat Sungmin juga.

"Makan yang banyak, setelah itu istirahat."

oOoOoOo

Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin lembut, tapi gadis itu belum juga memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hey~ kenapa belum tidur? Aku tahu kau sangat lelah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan seraya meremas selimutnya. "Aku merasa tidak mengantuk." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Kau tidur jam berapa? Kenapa bisa punya kantung mata hitam begini?" Tanyanya.

"Itu.. Sejujurnya aku tidak tidur sampai pagi."

"Astaga min."

"Maaf kyu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa mataku tidak mau menutup."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Memikirkanku ya?"

Sungmin melotot kaget. "Ish! Aku tidak bilang begitu." Decaknya kesal.

"Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkanku." Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja." Ia balikan badannya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Sungmin begitu menggemaskan kalau sedang gugup ataupun cemburu. Haha~ Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Lihat saja nanti, Sungmin pasti akan mau menikah denganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Sungmin terbangun dengan keadaan yang masih linglung. Anemia memang membuatnya sengsara. Untuk sesaat Sungmin masih berdiam diri seraya menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang lengan melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Sungmin terbatuk kecil sebelum berusaha untuk duduk dan menyadari sepasang lengan itu. Ia terkesiap dan berusaha melihat seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

DEG!

'Kyuhyun.'

Ah! Ternyata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah pelan, kalau yang memeluknya orang lain ia pasti akan langsung marah. Eh?

"Kau sudah bangun ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau? Sejak kapan tidur di sini?" Tanyanya balik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Sejak saat kau tertidur lelap."

Sungmin termangu mendengarnya. Jadi? Astaga!

"Tidak usah merasa canggung. Kita kan sudah mau menikah, nanti juga akan tidur berdua." Goda Kyuhyun sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu kyu." Sela Sungmin, suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"Iya, ah bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih lemas dan pusing? Dokter bilang tadi kau harus banyak istirahat. Tidak tidur beberapa jam saja apalagi itu malam akan sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatan, apalagi kau punya anemia kan?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Apa kau memanggil dokter?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya eomma yang menyuruhnya, dia sangat gelabakan sendiri melihatmu sakit."

Sungmin meringis pelan. "Terima kasih, kenapa kalian begitu baik padaku. Padahal kan-

"Ssshh~" Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak menginginkan gadis yang ia cintai itu bicara lagi. "Kau itu special dan berharga. Karena kau baik dan penyayang. Ah, sudah kubilang bukan kalau eomma terobsesi padamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi menantunya, maka dia akan terus mengejarmu."

Sungmin malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu, ia merasa begitu di sayangi dan di pedulikan. Apalagi kalau di manja begini.

"Apa kita harus menikah? Kita belum saling kenal betul." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun serius.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum. "Setelah menikah kan nanti juga tahu sifat masing-masing. Lagipula aku juga tahu sifatmu."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh? Benarkah? Memang kau tahu apa?"

"Kau itu manja, keras kepala, suka memendam perasaan sendiri dan mencintaiku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Terlalu percaya diri ternyata."

"Aku benar bukan? Ayolah, kita ini jatuh cinta karena 'Love At The First Sight'."

"Aku tidak pernah berkhayal punya suami sepertimu, kau itu tidak keren dan jelek."

"YA!"

:: Lovely Min ::

Heechul tengah duduk dengan kaki di silangkan, kedua tanganyya terus meneliti setiap jengkal kartu undangan pernikahan itu. Seulas senyum tidak pernah ia hilangkan, tentunya karena sebentar lagi gadis manis itu akan menjadi menantunya. Hihihi~

"Kau bersemangat sekali, aku jadi heran." Sahut Hangeng seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Jelas, ini adalah pernikahan anakku." Jawab Heechul senang.

Hangeng memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ahra juga akan menikah, kenapa tidak heboh juga. Kau seperti pilih kasih kalau begini."

Heechul mendesah pelan. "Kau itu harus berpikir hannie. Kalau Ahra, dia sudah bertunangan dengan kekasihnya itu cukup lama. Bukannya aku sempat heboh karena itu. Dan sekarang saatnya aku heboh untuk Kyuhyun." Heechul kemudian melengos dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mengerti dengan sifat istrinya itu. Hhh~ begitu-begitu kau juga mencintainya kan hannie.

.

oOoOo

.

Malam harinya...

Leeteuk datang berkunjung ke mansion Cho. Kangin tidak ikut, ia masih di kantor untun urusan pekerjaan yang penting. Jadilah, Leeteuk datang di antar supir.

"Heechul-ah, terima kasih karena kau mau merawat sungmin. Tadi aku tidak sempat kemari karena di kantor." Ujarnya, jemarinya mengelus surai rambut Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum. "Tidak perlu sungkan, sungmin juga anakku. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ujarnya tulus.

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk. Bermanja-manja di sana.

"Lebih baik kau bermanja-manja padaku min." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Langsung saja Heechul menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun aneh. Namun sedetik kemudian berubah. "Itu benar! Eomma akan sangat suka melihatnya."

Leeteuk bergantian menatap ibu dan anak di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia harus merelakan putrinya juga dimiliki oleh kedua orang itu. Sebagai menantu dan seorang istri tentu saja.

"Leeteuk-ah, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tempat pernikahan, undangan pernikahan, dekorasi untuk tempatnya dan semuanya." Ujar Heechul dengan penuh semangat.

Leeteuk kaget bukan main mendengarnya, ia menatap penuh tanya pada Heechul. "Kau serius? Padahal aku belum memikirkannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pacaran."

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu pacaran ini itu, mereka kan bisa pacaran setelah menikah."

"Eomma benar-benar." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah dalam hati, belum menikah dengan Kyuhyun saja Heechul sudah seperti itu padanya. Apalagi kalau sudah sah menjadi menantunya.

"Bagaimana? Apa minnie setuju? Kyuhyun pasti setuju." Tanya Heechul seraya menatap penuh harapan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, baru kali ini ia merasa gugup menghadapi Heechul. "I-iya eomma, aku.."

"Nah! Itu baru anakku." Teriak Heechul.

"Eomma dia bukan anakmu."

"Tapi sebentar lagi sungmin akan menjadi anakku, iyakan Leeteuk-ah?"

"Y-ya. Dan sepertinya kita akan berbagi."

Hhh~

.

::: Lovely Min :::

.

"Sepertinya kau akan tidur di sini lagi min. Untung Leeteuk eomma tidak keberatan." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memainkan jemari Sungmin.

"Ya, dan kamar ini juga membuatku nyaman. Tidak kalah bagus dengan kamarku." Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di tepi ranjang. Mendesah pelan dan menikmati pijatan Kyuhyun di jemarinya. "Jangan kau patahkan tanganku, kau tidak pandai memijat." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu saja. Aku memang tidak pandai, tapi aku pintar kalau urusan game dan pelajaran sekolah." Bangganya dengan senyum merekah.

"Karena itu kau jadi CEO?"

"Begitulah, aku di percaya oleh appa."

"Hebat. Dan aku tidak suka menjadi CEO."

"Ya ya, nanti biar aku saja yang bekerja. Kau cukup di rumah saja dengan eomma."

Sungmin mengakkan punggungnya, menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Dengar kyu, aku akan bertanya beberapa hal padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan tepat, benar dan jelas."

"Okay~" Kyuhyun mulai serius juga.

"Ehem~ apa kau benar menyukaiku?"

"Salah."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang salah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pertanyaanmu itu salah sayang, yang benar apa kau mencintaiku."

"Tsk! Jawab saja." Dengus Sungmin.

"Ya, dan kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan mencoba menggombal lagi ya. Aku tidak suka."

"Mana bisa kalau tidak menggombal."

"Jadi tadi itu bohong."

"Itu sungguhan sayangku."

"Oh ya~ buktikan padaku sekarang."

"Dengan?"

"Eumm~ mollaseo."

"Yaish! Kau menggemaskan sayang."

CUP~

"Ya, jangan berbuat mesum. Belum saatnya."

"Oh? Kalau sudah saatnya berarti aku boleh melakukan semauku. Wah! Itu keren."

"Itu tidak keren tapi nik-

CUP~

"Kyaa!"

::: FIN :::

OKe~

chap ending saya kasih di chap ini ya chingu. Tenang-tenang jangan protes atau apa. Fanfic ini akan ada 'Sequel'nya kok. :) nanti pernikahan mereka di sequel itu. Jadi di tunggu yahhh.. :)

Nanti judulnya.. 'Sweet Wedding' kali yah.. Bagus gk? :) kkk

Oke see u in next 'Sequel' Lovely Min. *belibett kk

Maaf kalau kecewa dengan ending di atas. Haha~


End file.
